


Beginning of the Dead

by MayorOfSmutverse



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Ethan Nestor is a badass, Falling In Love, I'm a pervert srry, M/M, Mark is a badass, Shameless Smut, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse, based on this AU, like there's going to be a lot of it, they're all badasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfSmutverse/pseuds/MayorOfSmutverse
Summary: The Coronavirus mutates into something much much different. The second wave kills people off, yet those people don't stay dead. They come back, and they come back hungry. And not just any sort of hungry, it's a hunger for something much more...alive.Ethan gets separated from everyone and it's just him and his dog now. Heading to Maine to try and get to his family.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Alex Tima, Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 48
Kudos: 123





	1. Day 121

Ethan checks his watch and marks down day 121 the moment he wakes up in a little notebook. He's sitting in the back of a white van he found in the last city. It clearly had belonged to another survivor, a mattress was pulled into the back along with a mini-fridge and a backup generator. Ethan had waited in the van for an entire week, staying in Garfield County, Colorado for much longer than he had planned. He hoped whoever set up the van came back. But...they never did, leaving him alone still. Well, he did have Spencer with him still. The pooch was happily cuddled up in Ethan's lap, sleeping finally after he got a good meal. Luckily, there wasn't much of a shortage of dog food. Ethan had even resorted to eating it after a whole week of only shitty scraps from gas stations.

Spencer stretched himself out and Ethan closed the notebook, moving the pup off of his lap. He made his way to the front seat and pushed open the metal gate that covered the windshield just a crack. The horde he had woken up to yesterday, was now completely gone after two days of waiting for them to finally migrate to another part of the city. It should have only taken about two days to get to Maine. Yet, it was now four months later and he was only about 20% of the way there thanks to setbacks. Setbacks like Ethan falling asleep on a Maine road and waking up surrounded by the said horde. 

The brunette rubs his eyes and opens the gate fully now, starting up the van and putting it into drive. He needed to find a gas station soon and stock up on gas and food so he could get to the next city before the horde blocked the highways if they hadn't already. He pulled out his map as he began driving, his path was clearly marked out in red pen. He'd end up passing through Ohio where he hoped to stop in Cincinnati. He might be able to find Mark, Tyler, or Amy. Maybe if he was lucky he'd find all three of them there. Ethan did his best to be optimistic. 

About three miles down the road he found a gas station that looked unlooted. The windows still boarded up and the front door was still intact. He parked his car out front and climbed out, waiting for Spencer to follow him. The pup now usually stayed right at his heels so he didn't need a leash anymore. Ethan grabbed a shotgun and attached it to his back, taking an ax as well before locking up the van and headed into the gas station. He searched around the perimeter to make sure no one had entered that he should know about. Once he deemed it safe he wrapped a cloth around his fist and punched a hole in the glass of the front door. Reaching around and unlocking the door before he kicked it open. 

Spencer went in first and Ethan took his gun out once again, scanning the station for any movement. He felt the excitement build in him as he scanned through aisles and aisles of canned food, untouched by anyone. He didn't let his guard down yet though, checking every room in the station before he finally put his gun away and took out his book bag. He began piling cans of food in the bag, working quickly but quietly. He grabbed any non-perishables he could find and made sure to also grab a few postcards that said Garfield County, Colorado on it. Spencer ran up to his side with a dog toy in his mouth, his tail wagging happily. 

"Oh, puppers! Did you find a toy?" Ethan cooed as he knelt down. Happily ruffling his dog's fur as he examined the toy, it was a little goose with a squeaker in it. Ethan gently took it from him and cut the squeaker out before giving it back. He'd sew up the hole later. 

Ethan grabbed as much as he could fit in his bag and made the first trip back to the van. He put his gun down and emptied out his bag. Spencer climbed onto the bed and happily munched on his toy, Ethan kissed his head before going back inside. The brunette was getting his second round of cans when he heard the sounds of glass crunching under a boot. He tensed up completely and went to go grab for his gun. His stomach turned when he realized he had forgotten to grab it. It was still in the van with Spencer...thank the lord he remembered to lock the van outside.

Ethan moved quickly and as quietly as possible, taking his bag along with him as he looked around for a fire extinguisher. The sounds of another set of footsteps filled the first and made Ethan stop and listen again. They sounded careful and coordinated...they belonged to something living. The brunette bit his bottom lip and stopped moving completely. Coming across living people was ten times scarier than the dead at this point. Most survivors shot at him before asking questions, wanting to take his stuff rather than actually helping another living person. 

"You think someone's in here?" He heard a voice say. It was a woman's voice, he hadn't heard a woman in quite a while. 

"The hood of the van is still hot," A man responded. Ethan heard one of them cock their guns and that got him moving again. Quietly going towards the fire extinguisher on the back wall. 

"How many of them do you think there are?" The woman asked. 

"I don't know, Jess," The man responded. Ethan glanced around the shelves and saw them by the counter where he had taken the squeaker out of Spencer's toy. The man was tall and wearing a black mask over his mouth and nose. They must not know that the second virus was spread through saliva only. The guy had to be six foot something and was pure muscle. Ethan would never win without a gun even if he disarmed him of his rifle. The woman was a bit shorter, blonde curly hair pulled into a ponytail behind her. She had a pistol in her hands and her own mask on. 

Ethan ducked when the flashlight was shined by him, he waited until it passed by before he scooted to the back wall and grabbed the fire hydrant off the wall. The brunette crept back to his hiding spot and waited for them to move away from the front door. But, they came straight towards him instead, scanning each hall. He'd have to play it carefully...VERY carefully. Ethan's hands shook as he waited for them to get close enough. His heart pounding in his chest as he pulled the pin on the extinguisher and aimed the nozzle up. Why the FUCK did he come in here unarmed? He was always so ditsy and now he had to just pray to god this dumb plan worked and they didn't immediately shoot them. 

The two finally turned down the aisle he was in and he quickly squeezed the trigger, dousing them in foam. He pushed his way past them as they yelled and covered their eyes. His shoes slipping on the foam and he stumbled towards the door. He regained his footing and ran out the front door only to be ziplined by a strong arm. The air was completely knocked from him as he was laid out flat on his ass. Ethan wheezed as pain shot through his body and he wheezed. The man who knocked him down grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up, immediately pinning his arms to the side, and held him close. Ethan's whole body was tense as his mind raced. He couldn't die here, not like this. He had to find his family...his friends. He had to live.

"P-Put me down!" Ethan gasped, clawing at the man's arms only to find they were wrapped in duct tape. 

"Lex! I got him!" The man shouted and Ethan whined when he squeezed tighter. Squirming his arms and trying to get free as another man came forward. He was much older and had on thick-rimmed glasses that were cracked and dirty. 

"Jack, this is just some kid. He doesn't look older than 20," The man spoke and shot the man holding him a look. Ethan huffed and gave one last-ditch effort to get free before he just went limp and figured his best bet was to talk this one out. 

"Is there anyone else with you?" The man holding him, Jack, asked. 

"N-No...it's just me," Ethan responded. Deciding to keep Spencer a secret, he's had to keep people from eating his dog many times before. And he wasn't going to let that happen while he was still living. 

The two from inside stumbled out, pouring water in their faces and ripping their masks off. The girl he had sprayed looked to be no older than 12 years old. Her young face covered in freckles and her eyes were big and green. The man took his mask off next and Ethan's jaw dropped as he recognized the tan skin and dark hair pulled into a ponytail. He even still had that perfectly trimmed beard. 

"Alex?!" Ethan gasped out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex?!" Ethan gasped out. 

Alex's head snapped over to the brunette the moment he heard his name. Ethan beamed at him and a look of relief washed over him, eyes almost watering as the man behind him and Alex stepped forward. But it was short-lived when the old man from earlier stopped Alex with one hand and aimed his shotgun at Ethan's chest. The brunette immediately stopped in his tracks and put his hands up. Staring down the barrel for a moment before at Alex. 

"Simon! Hey, I know him. Put your gun down," Alex gasped and tried to step in. But, he quickly stopped when Simon cocked his gun and narrowed his eyes at Ethan. 

"Are ya bit, kid?" he asked and Ethan paused before quickly shaking his head. 

"N-No...I've barely had any contact with walkers," He responded. Simon glared at him now and examined his blood-stained pants.

"Jessie, go wait in the RV," He ordered. The blonde girl tensed up and looked at Ethan with wide eyes before he rushed off. 

"Simon! You are not-" Alex interjected only to be cut off.

"I'm not shooting the kid, Al. Don't have a cow," Simon huffed, keeping his eyes on Ethan. The green-eyed man watched him closely, only glancing around for brief seconds to look at Alex or try and formulate a way to get out of this. But, with his van and Spencer behind the man with a gun. He didn't have too many escape routes. 

"How old are you?" Simon asked, nudging Ethan with his gun to get his attention back on him. 

"I'm... twenty-three."

"Good, strip," The older man ordered and Ethan tensed up completely now. He looked at Alex with wide eyes, not understanding why he'd need to strip naked. And, he didn't like the reasons his anxious mind offered up. 

"Simon..." Jack was the one to speak up now. "He's just a kid."

"He's well old enough to be checked for bites. You know it takes two weeks for the virus to take over your brain. Strip down," Simon said and jabbed Ethan harder with his gun. Making sure it was known he wasn't fucking around. Alex sighed and rubbed his face, give the brunette an empathetic look. 

"I...all three of you? Do all three of you really need to check me?" Ethan asked, hands shaking now. He didn't like the idea of stripping in the middle of the street with strangers watching him. He didn't even know Alex well enough to feel comfortable stripping down in front of him. 

"Jack can look away if it'll make ya go quicker," Simon responded. Jack muttered something under his breath and turned around without further instruction. Ethan now just stared at Alex with wide eyes, his hands still up. 

"Outside too? What if someone..." He pointed out. 

"Stop. Stalling." Simon practically shoved him now with the gun. Alex put his hand up to keep him from going any further than that. 

"We'll make it quick, Ethan," He promised. 

Ethan swallowed thickly and chewed on his bottom lip for a second before he finally gave in and began pulling his jacket off. He dropped it to his side before he pulled his shirt off as well. He had lost a bit of weight and replaced it with muscle thanks to all the moving and swinging he did. Old scars from broken glass littered his chest along with a few new bruises and scrapes. Simon motioned to his bottom half and Ethan bent down to unlace his boots and pull them off along with his socks. He reluctantly unzipped his pants and tossed them to the pile. He straightened back out and held his arms out at his sides. 

"Good?" He asked. 

"Your briefs too," Simon huffed and Ethan paused. 

"What? Do you think a walker bit his dick?" Jack piped in, apparently still listening to everything that was said. 

"I ain't taking no chances. Lose the underwear, we're all men here," Simon said simply. 

"Wait, let me check what skin he has shown now so we can make that part quick." Alex stepped closer with a frown, just watching Ethan's face for a moment. He waited for the man to give him a small nod of permission before he began checking his back and under his arms for any marks. Ethan twitched and flinched every time he felt hands touch a new part of his body. His muscles growing tenser and tenser the closer that Alex got to Ethan's groin area. He checked his legs and inner thighs before he stood in front of Ethan now. 

"Alright, he's free of bites. If it is really necessary to check his..." Alex trailed off and looked back at Simon. 

"I'm not having another Lawrence on our hands. He's taking the damn boxers off," The man spat out. Clearly tired of how long it was taking them to get this down with. Alex watched him for a moment before looking back at Ethan. Frowning softly as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Sorry, Eth," He said softly. "Turn around if that'd make it easier."

Ethan felt his throat tighten and he looked at him with eyebrows knit together before he nodded and turned around. He kept his hands as steady as possible as he pushed his boxers down and let Alex look him over. He checked his hips and ass, letting Ethan keep his dick covered because...obviously a walker wasn't going to get him there. He bent down in front of Ethan and checked his uppermost inner thigh. Ethan felt his face heat up at this and he looked at the sky to keep his mind off of what was happening. Finally it was over and Alex stood up. 

"He's clean," Alex said with a sigh. Simon nodded and lowered his gun immediately, waving at his clothes. 

"Put em back on. Sorry, kid. I can't take any chances," He finally said. Ethan quickly grabbed his clothes and pulled them back on, refusing to look at anyone until the burning left his face. 

"It's...alright," He got out once he pulled his jacket back on. Alex sighed and finally pulled Ethan into a hug, which Ethan happily accepted. Glad that everyone seemed to just move on despite the fact that they all just saw him butt ass naked. 

"I never thought I'd see another living person from California again," He said softly. Ethan laughed and pulled back enough to look at his face. Taking in the new scar that was on his lip now. It was barely noticeable but still pink from healing. 

"Yeah...not many truly living people left, are there? Most living dead..." Ethan responded with a light laugh. This earned a smile from his old friend and he felt his heart warm. He forgot how good it felt to make other people smile. 

"Where are you heading to? Ohio?" Alex asked. Ethan arched an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. 

"I'm from Maine...I was going there to find my family," He said and Alex smiled at him. 

"If they're alive they'll be in Ohio. There's a military base set up there and most survivors who have heard the radio have started heading there. I passed by Mark a month ago and he was headed there. I thought you'd be there with him," He explained. Ethan's eyes widened and his heart jumped to his throat. He grabbed Alex's shoulders as excitement rushed through him. 

"Ma-Mark?" He asked in disbelief. "Mark's alive?" 

"Last time I checked. He and his girl were heading there with a few others in the car. And Chica was in there as well," Alex said. Ethan felt dizzy at the news, he grabbed his face and ran his hands through his hair. He was going to see Mark again, Mark was alive and he was going to go see him. Mark and Amy were alive and he was going to go see them.

"I...who else? What? I can't believe this!" Ethan said excitedly and hugged him tightly again. 

"We're heading there now, you're welcome to tag along," Alex chuckled and gave him a tight squeeze. Simon cleared his throat and Jack just rolled his eyes. 

"Do NOT even say that you don't trust him," Jack laughed but there was a bit of irritation in it. "He let us strip him down. I think he's harmless. Plus, any friend of Alex is a friend of ours. I vote to let him come."

"I second that. And, he'll be useful when looting the stores. He was pretty quick in the gas station and didn't even have a weapon on him," Alex pointed out and Simon eased up a bit. 

"Alright alright, I get it. You can take your friend with us," He huffed. Ethan felt like he just got permission from someone's dad to have a sleepover. 

"Wait, I have Spencer with me," Ethan said and the group tensed up. 

"You got another person with ya?" Simon asked, his grip tightening on his gun. The brunette shook his head quickly and went to the van, unlocking it and opening the door so Spencer could be seen laying on the bed. He cowered away a bit when he noticed other people, moving behind Ethan and letting out a little whine. 

"He's my dog," Ethan said with a smile.

"You have a puppy?" Jess gasped, suddenly behind Jack. Simon jumped and cursed, giving his granddaughter a look. 

"Jessica Rose, you were supposed to be in the damn RV," He huffed. The blonde just smiled and approached Spencer carefully, holding her hand out to him. Ethan watched as his dog sniffed the girl's hand and let her pet his head. It calmed his nerves a bit and the pup relaxed, now sitting up and not whimpering like before. 

"I got bored," She said simply. Simon looked just about ready to have a heart attack.

"Fine, we're all heading back anyways. Alex and Jack can ride with Ethan and show him the way. No detours or nothing, boys. I ain't got all damn day and I'm eating dinner at 5," The old man huffed and stalked off towards his van. Jess said goodbye to Spencer before running off after her grandpa, talking about how she hadn't seen a dog in forever. Ethan smiled at that and looked up at Alex, elbowing him a bit teasingly. 

"Your dad's fun," He noted and Alex chuckled. 

"Yeah, our dads amazing," Jack jumped in and grabbed Alex in a headlock, giving him a noogie. Ethan never thought he'd see the day when someone would so easily put the muscled giant into any position he didn't want to be in. 

"Jack, you're old enough to be my dad," Alex pointed out as he laughed and pulled away. 

"Then your grandfather has seen your boyfriends' goods," He teased again, giving Ethan a smirk this time. It went over the brunette's head for a moment before he went stark red and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away. 

"Alright, let's head out?" He suggested. 

"Yeah, let's head out," Alex agreed and pushed Jack towards the van


	3. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan settles in at Alex's camp

Ethan pulled into the dirt driveway that led to the prison of the small town they were in. He drove down further and saw the gate that surrounded the entire place, at the little toll booth sat Jack. Alex rolled down the window and held up two fingers to Jack and the man opened the first gate. Ethan drove in and once the first gate was closed, the second one opened and he drove in. The prison wasn't big and the lawn was overgrown, Jess was running around with another little kid Ethan hadn't noticed before. 

"That's Cole, Lottie's son," Alex explained as Ethan parked the car behind the RV he saw Simon driving earlier. 

"Lottie is...?" He asked and Alex chuckled, unbuckling himself and climbing out of the car. He once again held up two fingers to Simon when he came out of the front door with a gun in his hands. Ethan climbed out after him, letting Spencer jump out as well. A tall woman with long brown hair that was put into protective braids stepped out next to Simon, she looked to be about six months pregnant. 

"That's Lottie. We found her hiding out in this prison long before we even got here," Alex explained. Ethan nodded and fiddled with his jacket sleeves as Alex went off to join the two at the front door. Ethan patted Spencer's head and followed after him. He glanced inside and noticed the lights were on in the front entrance. It had been a while since he'd seen working electricity, it was silly but it did make him a little giddy. 

"Hello," Lottie greeted, pulling Ethan away from his amazement with the lights. "I see you like our lights."

Ethan laughed softly and rubbed the back of his neck, giving her a shy smile as he did his best to maintain eye contact but it was difficult for him. He wasn't very good at socializing anymore, after months of being alone in a van with just a dog. 

"It's been a while since I've seen working electricity," He admitted.

"Well, you're going to lose your marbles when you see our working water," Lottie laughed. It was soft and pretty, the sound made Ethan relax and he looked up at Alex. 

"You have working water?" He asked and the man nodded. 

"Hot water too," He said and Ethan nearly melted right then and there. 

"You and Jess need showers anyways," Simon huffed. "You both are covered in the damn spray."

"I have dinner almost done if you two want to go shower now," Lottie offered and Ethan waited for Alex to answer. His hands shaking with excitement, hot water sounded like the best thing at the moment. That and whatever dinner Lottie was cooking. He could cry he felt so lucky at the moment. 

"Yeah, we'll take one," Alex agreed and waved for Ethan to follow before he headed into the prison. 

Ethan quickly kept up, scurrying after him as the taller man led him up the stairs and through the workers' quarters. The walls were painted a baby blue and were much more welcoming than the white brick that the entrance had. Alex went into a room on the right and Ethan hesitantly followed him in. It was a bedroom, the walls painted the same blue and a double mattress sat against the wall away from the window. A few guns and clothes littered the ground and Ethan assumed the room was Alex's. Spencer immediately went to the bed and hopped onto it, laying down with a huff. 

"This is my room, I'll let Simon show you your room. If I don't let him pick which room you stay in he'll probably have a heart attack," Alex laughed softly as he grabbed two towels off the back of a chair. He handed one to Ethan and the brunette took it with a smile. 

"He's not going to lock me in one of the cells, will he?" He joked and Alex laughed. 

"Maybe," He responded before he began heading to the door. Ethan tensed up and looked at his dog, unsure of what to do. He couldn't necessarily bring him to the showers with him. He didn't want to weird Alex out in just the first hour of seeing him again. But, he hated the thought of leaving his pup alone. Alex noticed his hesitation and rubbed his shoulder. 

"He'll be okay here. Let him enjoy the big bed," Alex said and Ethan reluctantly agreed, finally following Alex into the hall. The man closed the door for good measure before he led Ethan to the showers. They were the communal showers that the prisoners used back in the day. Ethan examined the clean walls and tilted his head to the side. 

"Most places aren't so clean. I wonder why this prison looks like there was never an outbreak. You'd think the plague would break out here too," He noted as Alex turned the water on. 

"The prison was evacuated once Coronavirus broke out. It was long emptied by the time zombies began popping up," he answered. Ethan nodded, turning another shower head on, one that was across from Alex's. He gave the taller man a curious look as he pulled his jacket off once again. The other man was stripping down himself, all tan muscles like he always had been. A few more scars littered his body as did most bodies these days. Alex pulled his pants off and tossed them to the side and Ethan quickly averted his eyes. Doing the same with his own pants as steam began to fill the showers. 

He watched the shower in amazement before testing the temperature with his hand. The pressure sucked but it was indeed hot. He felt his heart skip a few beats as he quickly stripped and stepped under the stream. His eyes closed in bliss as he felt the water hit his body and warm it up. He had been bathing in streams and ponds the past few months and this was...absolute heaven. He never knew he'd miss showering so much until he was two weeks in and smelled like ass. The hot water was a godsend to his aching bones and he could feel months of tenderness wash away. 

The brunette jumped when he felt a body come up behind him and he nearly threw a punch before Alex handed him a bottle of shampoo. He looked up and took in Alex's face, his hair was lathered in shampoo and his beard sudsy. Ethan let out a little giggle as he relaxed again and took the shampoo from him. It was some fancy shampoo called Tea Tree and he could smell the strong mint scent from here. 

"Thank you," He chirped and Alex gave him a warm smile. 

"No problem," Alex responded before going to his side of the shower again. Ethan watched him go, his eyes lingering and almost slipping down past the expansive muscles of his back before he snapped the back up and forced himself to turn around. His cheeks heated up as he quickly lathered up his hair with the shampoo, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. It had just been a while since he'd been around another living human. And it was making his thoughts a little harder to deal with. 

"Do you need a razor?" Alex asked once both of them had rinsed their hair out. Ethan looked over to find Alex standing next to him once more. Still completely naked and dripping with water even though he had turned his own shower off. The brunette swallowed thickly and kept eye contact with him so he didn't get tempted to look down. 

"Huh?" He questioned. He didn't exactly hear his question since he was so zoned out in his own thoughts. 

"A razor, for your...well you don't really grow a beard do ya?" Alex noted as he examined Ethan's chin. Ethan paused and felt his cheeks heat up, luckily his entire body was so red from him practically burning it off, there was no way to tell the difference. 

"I've been shaving when I brush my teeth," He explained with a small pout. 

"Mh, I can respect a well-groomed man," Alex said. 

"Thanks, I make sure to shave all the necessary places," Ethan joked, only realizing how suggestive that sounded afterward. He tensed up and the two stared at each other for a moment. Alex was the first to look away, clearing his throat as he went to go get his towel. Ethan blushed even darker and stuck his face under the stream before he turned it off and grabbed his own towel.

"Here, let's go see if any of these clothes fit you. I think Lawrence's old clothes will fit," Alex said, changing the topic, and Ethan was grateful for it. He followed Alex out once he had the towel firmly wrapped around his waist. They entered another room that was full of kids toys and women's clothing. He stayed in the hall this time and let Alex grab a box of clothes from the closet before bringing it back out and heading back to his room. 

"Who was Lawrence?" Ethan questioned. Simon had mentioned him before when they made him strip down. 

"Lawrence used to be apart of our group," Alex answered. "He got bit before we met him. And since it was on his ass we didn't even notice. Not until he turned and nearly took a bite out of Jess."

Ethan hesitated before frowning, watching Alex set the box of the man's old clothes on the bed. Spencer sleepily woke up just for a moment to watch Alex before he rolled over and went back to sleep. Ethan came forward and pulled out a pair of blue faded jeans that weren't his style and were a few sizes too small. The shirts were small as well, but he could definitely try and make them work.

"So that's why Simon's so careful, huh? I'm...sorry to hear that happened," He replied softly, watching Alex to see if there were any tough emotions there. He didn't want to wear someone's clothes if they were now deceased and would bring back bad memories for his friend. But Alex just shrugged and turned around, going to the dresser and starting to get changed. 

"Simon was looking for an excuse to shoot the guy. He was an absolute pervert and never could leave Lottie alone," He responded. "We weren't too upset when we lost him."

Ethan watched for a moment longer before he nodded and sifted through the box until he found a pair of boxers and pulled them on before he let the towel drop. He tried to pull the pants on but they didn't exactly fit over his ass. Even after losing some weight, he still somehow managed to not lose the fat in his ass. But, he had been eating a lot of snack food recently... He tried to pull them up anyways and gave up after a good minute. Letting out a frustrated sigh as he looked over and noticed Alex was staring. He tensed up when they met eyes once again as they did in the showers. This time his skin wasn't all red to keep him hidden, and the blush on his cheeks was evident.

"They don't...uh...fit," Ethan said and Alex quickly nodded and looked away. The man ran a hand through his long black hair and Ethan was pretty sure he heard him curse under his breath. He felt like doing the same as he pulled the pants off and changed them out for a pair of sweatpants. He could just wash his jeans somewhere and wear the sweatpants for now. They fit tight but they worked, now the problem was the shirts.

"I don't think the shirts are going to fit either," Ethan noted as he pulled on a pair of socks. Alex nodded and grabbed one of his shirts, tossing him a gray long-sleeved shirt from his dresser. Ethan caught it and thanked him softly, pulling it on as he kept his back turned to Alex. Not needing another awkward staring contest. He was practically swimming in the shirt, the hem of it went past his hips and the sleeves were much too long. But, it was the comfiest thing he'd felt in a while. He might have to not give it back...

"Alrighty, let's get you some food in you," Alex said finally once they were both fully clothed. 

Ethan smiled and agreed, waking up Spencer before they all went out into the mess hall. The smell of chicken noodle soup and freshly baked bread filled the air, making Ethan's stomach rumble. He was doomed the moment he saw a big pot of steaming soup and a loaf on the table along with butter and even a pie was sitting next to the pot. Lottie set out plates before she took a seat at the head of the table. Jack, Simon, Jess, and Cole were all already at their seats. Jack and Simon deep in some conversation about gun cleaning. Once Jess saw Ethan and Spencer she lit up, patting the open seat in between her and Cole. 

"Sit by me!" She ordered and Ethan smiled. Obeying contently and Spencer sat on the floor next to him. Nose in the air and sniffing out food to eat. Jess smiled and pet his head as the little boy next to Ethan stared at him in wonder. He had black curly hair and big brown eyes, his cheeks were chunky and freckles littered his dark skin just like his mother. He just stared at Ethan, not saying a word until Lottie poured some soup into his bowl. 

"Cole, we don't stare at people," She reprimanded. Alex took a seat next to Jack and whispered something to him before they glanced at Ethan. It made him feel a bit self-conscious and he did his best to pretend not to notice. Instead, he gave Cole a small smile and thanked Lottie when she poured some soup into his bowl as well. Not being shy with the serving at all. 

"He's got weird eyes," Cole blurted out. "They're the color of the ground."

"That's cause they're green," Jess said as she got her own serving. Her blonde hair was wet and pulled back into a braid. They must've had a women's shower somewhere in the building. 

"Green?" Cole asked, looking at Lottie now with a confused look on his face. 

Ethan laughed softly at the cute look and picked up his spoon, he noticed the look that Simon shot him and he set it back down slowly. Simon hummed and nodded, waiting until everyone was served before he clasped his hands in front of him. 

"Now, Ethan. I don't know if you believe in any god. But I like to pray to him before we eat," Simon explained and Ethan nodded. Looking around the room to see everyone else had their hands in front of them. Alex gave him a soft smile and Jack winked at him. He held in his own smile and clasped his hands in front of him and bowed his head. Simon looked pleased with this and began by saying grace.

"Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen," He spoked before he made the sign of the cross over his body. A few others did as well, Alex and Jack didn't so Ethan didn't either. 

"Now we can dig in," Jack said with a grin as he picked up his fork. Ethan smiled and grabbed his untensils as well, spooning some of the soup into his mouth and nearly moaned at the taste. He had been eating soup out of the can his whole trip, never bothering to make a fire and actually heat it up. Spencer whined next to him and pushed his cold nose into his side. Jess fished a piece of her chicken out of her soup and tossed it to him. Ethan laughed as Spencer perked up and ate it quickly before he turned his attention to Jess. Begging her now for food. 

The dinner continued on without a hitch, Simon and Jack talked about typical dad things. Mentioning how they should go hunting in the woods nearby and try to get some rabbit or deer. Lottie pushed some bread onto Ethan's plate and gave him a stern but warm look. She proceeded to do so until Ethan had eaten five slices of bread and had two cups of soup. He was almost too full for pie...almost. Lottie cut the apple pie up and gave him a slice. It was still warm and the filling seeped out the sides. The sight of it reminded Ethan of the Markiplier Makes episode. He had to push the thoughts away before they became longing and sad. 

Once everyone was finished, Jack got up immediately and began clearing the table. Ethan followed and gathered up Jess's and Alex's bowls along with his before he took them to the kitchen. Simon followed him in and leaned against the counter next to the sink as Ethan began rinsing off the bowls. The brunette glanced over at the old man nervously and hesitantly turned the water off. 

"You can keep washing, I'm not bout to yell at ya," He huffed and Ethan waited a moment before he turned the water back on and kept washing. "Do ya know how to shoot a gun, kid?"

"I've worked it out along the way..." Ethan replied. Simon grunted at that answer and shook his head with a heavy sigh. 

"We're going to fix that, okay? I like everyone on my team to know how to use a gun properly. I ain't a fan of bigots with guns," The old man huffed. Ethan tried not to take that to heart as he scrubbed the dishes harder. 

"Tonight?" He asked, not wanting to risk looking at the man. Just in case for some reason it pissed him off. 

"No, not tonight. Ya look too tired to even pick up a rifle let alone shoot one," Simon said. "First thing is a good night's rest. Tomorrow mornin' ya can train with Jess and I. I'll show you to yer room."

Ethan turned the faucet off and dried his hands off with a nod, offering a small smile to the man to see if that'd loosen him up any. Simon's gaze just hardened and he simply walked away, waving for him to follow. Ethan frowned deeply before obeying, Spencer joining him as he left the kitchen. Simon took him up the stairs to where everyone else's room was and led him to the last room. He pushed the door open and let Ethan in. It was smaller than Alex and Lottie's rooms, the walls were dark grey and there was a twin-sized bed pushed against the wall. A cold draft blew through it like it did the rest of the drafty prison. 

"This is yours. I'll come around tomorrow at six to get you up," Simon said before he was gone. Ethan sighed softly at the tough interaction before he happily went into his room. It was colder and not as welcoming as he'd like, but it was a room. He noticed there weren't any blankets on the bed and went to the closet. Spencer hopped on the bed and curled up again as Ethan searched the room for some blankets. He sighed when he didn't find any, and after deciding it would be too cold to go without tonight, he whistled for Spencer to follow him and went to Alex's room. 

The door was open and Alex was sitting in bed, flipping through a book haphazardly. Ethan knocked on the open door and peeked in with a smile, completely forgetting about the awkwardness from earlier. Alex looked up and smiled as well, setting the book aside. 

"Yo, Ethan," He greeted and the brunette stepped in a bit. 

"Hey, Alex. My room doesn't have any blankets," he explained. Alex hummed and nodded as Spencer went into the room and jumped up on the bed, snuggling up in the spot he did before. The big man smiled at the pup and scratched behind his ear before he turned his attention to him again. 

"Simon gave you a room without blankets, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah...it's a little cold in this place. Maybe he took them and forgot," Ethan laughed as he came in and sat down at the edge of the bed, stroking Spencer's fur. The pup looked ready to sleep again, Jess had given him enough chicken that Ethan didn't even bother feeding him his second time. 

"Yeah, I doubt it. It's a test to see if you'll go and find blankets or ask someone for help," Alex explained. 

"Did I pass?" The brunette laughed and Alex shrugged, leaning back in his bed. 

"I have no idea what the answer to that question is. Simon did the same thing to Wallace," He explained and Ethan laughed. 

"Great, what did Wallace pick? Cause things didn't end great for him," He laughed and Alex laughed with him this time. 

"He went and bothered Lottie for some," Alex answered. Ethan thought for a moment before he shook his head, that didn't really answer his question. Although, he wasn't sure if his question had an answer to it. 

"Where can I get a blanket then?" He asked. Alex paused for a moment before he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away momentarily. 

"I mean...you can always just stay in here. I've got a thick comforter, a double bed, and your dog," He suggested and it was Ethan's turn to pause. He looked over Alex and tried to decipher what staying the night in bed with him eluded to. 

"It does seem warmer in here..." Ethan responded and Alex finally looked over at him. He looked a bit surprised before smiling and nodding. The man got up and shut the door before he came back and climbed into bed. He patted the spot next to him and Ethan hesitated a moment before he crawled under the comforter as well. A blush crept over his cheeks at the feeling of Alex so close to him. They weren't touching, but the double bed was small enough that they might as well be. 

"Goodnight, Ethan," Alex hummed and turned the lamp off. Ethan snuggled into the bed after checking on Spencer, feeling warm and safe for once. 

"Night, Alex," He responded before closing his eyes and letting himself relax for the first time in a while.


	4. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan goes on a rescue mission with the guys.

Ethan woke up to the sounds of knocking from the hallway, not on their door, but on the one a few doors down. He woke up easily nowadays, his sleep habits unhealthy and he rarely woke up feeling rested. Today was a little better than others, the feeling of someone he trusted so much next to him helped him relax. Alex was currently spooning him, his strong arm wrapped around Ethan's waist and their legs intertwined. Spencer slept at their feet peacefully, he too was catching up on months of bad sleep. Ethan sighed happily and snuggled in more, trying to ignore the footsteps outside their door. 

"Tima, where's that kid?" Simon called and opened the door. Alex jerked up from his sleeping position, rustling Ethan out of his sleepy haze even more. The brunette yawned and sat up as well, rubbing his eye with the ball of his fist. Alex and Simon locked eyes and just stared at each other for a moment before Simon cleared his throat and looked at Ethan. 

"Shootings in an hour, kid. Get up and at em," He said before he quickly rushed out. Ethan yawned and stretched himself out, pushing his mop of hair out of his face as he looked at Alex. 

"What's his deal?" He asked in confusion. Only feeling more confused when he noticed how embarrassed Alex looked. 

"Uh...maybe he's tired," He explained after a long pause. Ethan arched an eyebrow at him before he just shrugged and climbed out of bed despite wanting to just lay down and go back to bed. He needed to grab things from his van and then he needed to find out where he could wash his clothes. All within the next hour. 

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Ethan said as he turned to Alex again. He woke up Spencer with a few smooches to the face, the pup just groaned and flipped over. Going back to sleep facing away from the brunette. 

"Yeah, sure. If you just...want to stay again tonight I don't mind. Spencer can also sleep here as long as he wants. The little guy deserves a rest," Alex offered with a grin. Ethan paused before he nodded quickly and returned the smile. 

"I'll take you up on that," He chirped and waved goodbye as he exited. 

Ethan passed by Jack in the hallway and just gave him a brief nod as he just went to his van. He climbed in and turned on the light overhead as another yawn left him. He rubbed drowsiness from his eyes as he sat down and looked around for his bag. Huffing when he realized he left it in the gas station. Luckily, he had taken out the postcards before he went back in. Ethan got settled on the mattress and took out his little notebook. He checks his watch and marks down day 122 along with a little note that he met Alex and was staying in a prison near Garfield County. Next, he pulled out the postcards. He had grabbed three of them, the first was for his parents. 

**Mom and Dad,**

**I've made it to Garfield County. Only 2,294 miles left until I'm back in Maine!**

**I can't wait to see you again.**

**Love, Sweeb.**

He grabbed an envelope full of other postcards for his parents and tucked it in before he pulled out the second postcard. This one was for Mark and had a picture of the hot springs. It might sound silly that he was writing Mark a postcard. But, at the moment, he didn't have many friends left alive. And the hope that Mark was alive and safe kept him going. Anyways, he felt like Mark would like it, he was always talking about how he needed more relaxation. And a hot spring seemed like the perfect place. 

**Mark,**

**I haven't found any springs yet, but I did find a big pool. Also, I ran into Alex Tima. Remember him?**

**We're all on our way to Cincinnati. I hope you're there as well.**

**-** **Ethan**

He tucked it into the envelope just for Mark, the envelope not as thick since he didn't start writing them until a few stops ago. The last one he pulled out was saved for Mika, he felt his heartache as he examined the black and white photo of some historical building. It was creepy looking, right up Mika's alley.

**Hey Meek's**

**I've found so many abandoned places here in Colorado, most of them still intact! It's somehow creepier than the ones in L.A. that are completely destroyed.**

**They're terrifying...you would've loved it here, Meeks.**

**I miss you...**

Ethan stopped writing and stared at the words on the postcard before he pulled out the pink envelope that was the thickest of the three and crammed it in there along with the dozens of other postcards and old creepy photos he grabbed for Mika on his way. He stared at the envelope for a bit and leaned back, examining Mika's name sprawled out on the front of it. It was messy and smeared from tears, but still somehow legible. Ethan sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment before he regained his composure and placed the envelope with the others and climbed out of the van. 

He searched for Jack once again and found him around back with a dozen or so chickens. Lottie was also there along with little Cole, helping him feed the chickens. The little one had a bucket hat on along with rain boots that were the classic yellow. His little blue overalls already covered in mud and feathers. Ethan couldn't help but smile at how cute the kid was. Jack noticed him and waved, setting down the chicken in his arm and stepped out of the fence they were being kept in. 

"You made it through the night," He chuckled and Ethan arched an eyebrow. But still gave him a smile back. 

"Was I not supposed to?" He asked, putting a hand on his hip.

"Nah, I'm glad you made it. Lottie owes me a week of cooking breakfast," Jack responded with a big chuckle. Lottie rolled her eyes and threw birdseed at him through the fence. 

"The agreement was two days, Bradshaw," She corrected and Ethan giggled. 

"I'm glad you two bet on my death," He hummed. "Is there anywhere I can do my laundry? These sweats are a little tight..." 

"I'll take them, Sugar. I got my own load to do since Cole can't refuse a good mud puddle," Lottie offered. Ethan felt so happy about being called Sugar and his heart leaped for joy. 

"I can help definitely! Thank you," Ethan replied. 

Simon came over with two rifles in his hands, one of them was Ethan's from his van. His expression soured a bit as he realized Simon must've gone into his van and taken all his weapons out. Which means he went through all his shit as well. He was much too tired to even notice the missing items this morning. He really needed to get better and not being so ditzy with his guns. 

"Good, you're up now. We can start this early," Simon explained and handed Ethan his gun. 

"That works out perfectly. We gotta go back into town today. I was hoping to hit it by noon," Jack said as Ethan took his gun and checked it. Simon seemed to have cleaned it and loaded it for him as well.

"What? You just went yesterday. And you brought back so much," Lottie cut in, gathering up Cole as she came out of the cage as well. 

"I didn't hear nothing bout this. We're set for the next week to stay here, Jack," Simon huffed. 

"There were distress calls on the radio. A man is stuck in the police department two towns over," Jack explained. "I'm heading out there to check it out."

"Like hell you are," Simon shut him down quickly and waved for Ethan to follow him as he headed towards the concrete court. "That has trap written all over it."

Ethan looked at Jack for a moment, giving the man an apologetic look before he followed after Simon. But, Jack followed him as well, apparently not ready to drop it yet. 

"Or could be actual people that need us," Jack pointed out. "We have the gun power and even a few explosives if anything happens."

"Explosives?" Ethan asked as Jack stopped once they were at the edge of the court. Targets were set up at the other end, apparently, the man had set these up already.

"We found a rocket launcher," Jack explained. "Which means we're not to be fucked with. Even if it's a trap we can just blow them up."

"And attract every walker to us? Not happening, Jack," Simon huffed as he loaded his gun. 

"Then me and Ethan will just go. I'll take Alex as well, he'll be on board," Jack replied with a shrug. "You don't have to come."

Ethan stiffened up once he was dragged into it and shrank down when Jack gave him a grin. He didn't want to step on too many toes...but, if it was an actual call for help he didn't want to let someone die alone. 

"I'm sayin no for yer own good. We ain't goin," Simon stated. 

"WE won't. Me, Ethan, and Alex will," Jack responded, making it obvious he wasn't changing his mind. The old man grumbled and aimed his gun at the target, shooting the bullseye and shattering the wooden board to pieces. 

"Fine. Whoever wants to go can go. Now leave me and the kid alone. At least let me teach him how to shoot before you get his head shot off," Simon growled and Jack grinned wider. He gave Ethan the thumbs up before he rushed off, practically skipping. 

"Shoot," Simon ordered as he took a step back.

Ethan hesitated for a moment before he nodded and flipped off the safety before cocking the gun. He took his stance and stared down the barrel, aiming at the bullseye before he took the shot. He was a bit off, but the rifle was a little more forgiving so he managed to hit the left side with his spray. He lowered the gun and looked over at Simon to see what he thought. The old man huffed and took out some more bullets, holding out the box to Ethan. 

"This is a bolt action, you know how to load it, right?" He asked. Ethan nodded and raised the bolt, pulled it back as far as it would go before he put the bullet it, and locked it into place. Simon looked satisfied with this and got into position now after loading his own gun.

"Plant your feet shoulder-width apart, kid. Place the butt into that socket between your shoulder and collarbone. Don't have it directly on yer shoulder," Simon instructed and Ethan nodded. The brunette took his place and positioned it correctly. He once again watched Simon before he did anything, waiting for further instructions. 

"Where do you have your finger?" Simon asked. 

"On the trigger?" Ethan answered and the old man shook his head. 

"Are ya ready to shoot?" He asked. Ethan paused and removed his finger from the trigger. Simon watched him and nodded, looking at the target again and shifted his weight a moment. 

"To aim, adjust your gun so the front sight falls in the V of the rear sight," Simon explained and Ethan arched an eyebrow. He looked at the man before examining his gun in confusion. What the hell did any of that mean? Simon rolled his eyes and lowered his gun, walking over to Ethan and showed him his. He patted the straight piece of metal at the end of the barrel. 

"This is your front sight," He explained before he tapped the smaller piece of metal with a notch in the middle. "This is the V of your rear sight."

The older man didn't stop there, he went through the rest of the parts, and Ethan felt his brain turn to mush. Bolt, bolt handle, chamber, muzzle, forestock. Simon went through all of it quickly before he stared at Ethan. The younger man hesitated for a moment before he gave a nervous smile. 

"Oh, yeah. I get it," He lied through his teeth. And the older man didn't seem to buy it at all. He watched him with narrowed eyes for a moment before he rolled them and flipped the safety on Ethan's gun. He pointed to the sight again and sternly watched Ethan. 

"Front sight," He repeated before he moved back to the rear sight. "Rear sight. All you need to know for aiming. Now give me your best shot again." 

Ethan nodded and got in position, letting Simon nudge his foot a little further back when he didn't stand shoulder length apart. His hands trembled just a bit, mainly because he didn't work well under pressure. And well, Simon put him under ALOT of pressure. 

"Line yerself up so that front sight is just below your target," He instructed and Ethan obeyed. "Deep breath, let it halfway out, then hold it. Now, shoot and don't put too much pressure on that trigger. Just gently squeeze, don't slap it."

Ethan took a deep breath before letting it out, stopping halfway and holding it before he shot again. His aim was a bit better, but he was still too far to the left. At least all the spray hit the target this time. The brunette took that as a win and smiled widely at Simon. The older man didn't look as amused, but gave him a nod and motioned for him to lower his gun. 

"A shot like that might do well in scaring em off. But, you won't always have to just scare the target off. You're gonna need to get better aim," He scolded. 

Simon flipped the safety on his rifle and took a seat on the bench next to the court, instructing for Ethan to do the same. The brunette pouted but followed along. Simon went over the parts of the gun again, taking it apart and putting it back together. How to clean it and how to fix common problems and parts that got damaged the easiest. Ethan completely zoned out most of it out, just watching the old man put together the .22 rifle and rant about how important it was to know your gun. 

The two of them kept practicing, which was more lectures than actual shooting. Simon didn't want to waste bullets on missed shots, so he didn't let the young one shoot until he was for sure he had gotten it. But, by noon, Ethan was still a pretty shit shot. Simon moved on to handguns and sighed as Ethan once again shot the corner of the target, seemingly getting further from his target now. 

"It's just because I'm young," Ethan defended as he lowered his pistol. 

"Young? That's a poor excuse. Jess is a better shot than you and has only been shootin' for a month now," Simon scoffed.

"I doubt a thirteen-year-old is better than me. I've been shooting longer than her," Ethan replied with a pout. Simon arched his eyebrow before he whistled to the teen who was now playing in the field with Cole.

"Jess! C'mere! Ethan doesn't think you're a better shot," He called. Ethan tensed and groaned as the blonde rushed over with a big smile on her face. 

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" She asked. Ethan arched an eyebrow at her and placed a hand on his hip. 

"I don't have anything to bet you," He pointed out and she shook her head. 

"If i can hit the target I get your dog," She said. 

"Nope." Ethan quickly shot down. 

"Your gun?"

"Also nope."

"I get to shave your head then," She tried and Ethan shook his head. 

"Not happening again."

"Then...I want...your blue pocket knife!" 

"How do you know i have that?" Ethan asked. Was this whole family a bunch of nosy sticky handed thieves?

"I washed your pants," Jess chirped. 

"Alright, deal. You can have my blue pocket knife if you can hit the target. I'll go easy and say it has to happen in three shots," Ethan agreed and handed her the pistol he was holding. The blonde smiled widely and took it from him, getting into position before she took the safety off and aimed at the board. She shot three times, all right on the bullseye. Ethan's jaw dropped as the little blonde girl just put the safety on and handed him the gun. 

"Thanks for the knife!" She yelled as she ran off. Probably to get her new prize. Ethan turned to stare at Simon in shock, the old man just stood proudly. 

"You're raising a war machine, arent you?" Ethan accused as Jack and Alex came over. 

"Hey! You ready to go, kid?" Jack asked. "I just radioed the guy back and told them we're heading out."

"I'm ready," Ethan replied, trying to not let everyone calling him kid irk him. "Can we stop by the gas station from yesterday? I left my bag there." 

"Yeah, on the way back," Jack chirped and handed him his freshly cleaned clothes. Simon pushed a leather gun holster into Ethan's hands before giving Jack a stern look. 

"I still don't think this is a good idea," he reminded the man. 

"We have three men. We'll be able to handle this, Simon. Trust me," Jack reassured, patting the man's shoulder. 

"We'll play it carefully," Alex added in. The older man crossed his arms over his chest and gave the two looks. 

"The kid can't shoot too well yet, don't get yourself into any gunfights," Simon growled before he stalked off. 

Ethan watched him go with a pout before he held his clothes closer to him and turned back to the two men in front of him. Jack grinned and ruffled his brown hair with a laugh.

"You'll be alright. It's just a rescue mission, only one guy I'm pretty sure. But we'll make sure to scope it out a bit," Jack reassured. "Go get dressed and meet us in the car."

Ethan quickly got changed in Alex's room and dropped Spencer off with Lottie and Jess before he holstered his guns and strapped his shotgun to his back. Joining Alex and Jack in the car upfront. It was a little electric car that didn't make too much noise but also didn't hold the two muscled men easily. It made Ethan giggle to himself seeing them crammed inside. He climbed into the back and buckled up as Jack began to drive them out of the prison. 

"Ready for your first mission?" Jack asked from the driver seat. He looked in the rear-view mirror and gave Ethan a toothy grin. The brunette returned the smile as he picked at the holes in his jeans. 

"Yeah...I've been on the road so long and haven't experienced too many other people," Ethan laughed softly. Alex glanced back at him and gave him a reassuring look. 

"Well, if you plan on staying in prison with us for a bit. You'll get lots of practice," He said and Ethan paused. 

"How long are you guys planning on staying in the prison? I thought you were heading to the safehouse in Ohio soon here?" 

"Yeah, once Lottie has her baby. Having a pregnant woman on the road isn't too smart," Jack laughed and Ethan frowned. He looked out the window and let them drive in silence for a bit before Alex spoke again. 

"Are you planning on leaving soon...?" He asked softly. Ethan's frown deepened and he watched the trees pass by. He needed to get to his family, and he didn't have time to just wait around. He already waited around for way too long. It should've only taken him a week at most to get to Maine, but he's already four months behind that schedule thanks to...complications. 

"I need to get to my family," He just said and the silence took over the car for a few moments. 

"It's safer to travel in a group y' know. Maybe waiting isn't the worst idea," Jack pointed out. 

"I can't wait any longer. I'm sorry guys," Ethan stated with a soft sigh. He felt the tension in the car and knew that Jack and Alex wanted to argue further, but they kept their mouths shut. Ethan was thankful for that, he didn't want to get into it again. He wanted to reach Maine by day 127 at the very least, and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way again. Silence took over the car before he heard something and felt the ground shake. He straightened up and looked out the window, was there an earthquake? 

Something shot out of the woods and barreled towards the road, something big and muscular. Ethan's eyes widened in terror as it jumped out right in front of their car, he heard Alex shout as Jack slammed on the brakes. The car skidded to a stop just inches from the giant in the road. Ethan stared at the thing, it was a walker, but bigger. WAY fucking bigger. It was as if somebody shot up a normal walker with steroids and didn't stop. The thing's arms were the size of his body, blue veins covered the gray skin of the creature and its head was tiny and buried in between massive shoulders. 

"What the FUCK is that?" Ethan shrieked. Jack threw the car in reverse and began going backward as fast as he could. 

But, it wasn't quick enough. The giant walker grabbed the front of the car and lifted it up over its head with ease. Ethan screamed and held onto the seat, trying to keep himself from sliding out. Alex and Jack braced themselves upfront, covering their faces as the thing shook the car. The walker began ripping the front of the car apart, grabbing at the hood and tearing it to shreds. Ethan looked around in a panic, trying to find a solution. He could jump out the side...but that would leave Jack and Alex to be torn apart. He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed over and over again before he unbuckled himself and moved to the middle. 

He kept himself up in the vertical car by keeping his legs planted on the back of the driver and back seat. Ethan pulled out his shotgun and loaded it before he took his aim. He didn't take long to think about it before he pulled the trigger, nailing the thing right in the shoulder. The creature wailed and Ethan tried to brace as the car was suddenly hurled into the air. He felt weightless for a moment before a crushing sound filled his ears followed by the worst pain he'd ever felt. It ended with everything going pitch black. 


	5. Sharpshooter

Ethan groaned as he came back to, a loud ringing in his ears that was interrupted by the sound of gunshots every so often. He let out a low whine as the pain came back to him as well. His right arm throbbed and his chest and legs hurt as well. He couldn't feel his right leg at all, which was even worse than the pain in the end. Ethan let out a small cry of pain as he wracked his brain to try and remember what happened. But, it didn't seem to be working in his favor. The sounds of gunshots broke through the ringing and he finally opened his eyes. 

The first thing he saw was blood, a lot of it. He was laying in a small pool of the warm sticky liquid, the grass below him was cold. He pushed himself up using his left arm while his right one hung loosely at his side. He located their car, it was upside down on the road several feet ahead of him. The giant muscled creature was tearing it to shreds, blood dripping from its arms but it didn't seem to be slowing down.

He heard another gunshot and located where it came from. Alex was on top of a semi that was parked on the side of the road, shooting a pistol at the thing. He kept missing and shooting the hood of the car again. Either that or he was trying to shoot the engine. Whatever his plan was, it wasn't buying him much time. The thing was now moving away from the car and trying to find the source of the gunshots. It blindly stalked around, getting closer and closer to the semi.

He groaned and tried to push himself up and off the ground, he couldn't feel his right leg from the knee down and his left ankle throbbed. His bones ached in pain as he did his best to half crawl half walk back onto the road. Ethan needed to help Jack and Alex...he couldn't lose any more people. He had to think...and to think quickly. His eyes landed on a car in front of him and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He crawled towards it, luckily it wasn't too far away and he made it in less than a minute. Time wasn't exactly on his side here. 

He grabbed the handle for the door and pulled on it, it came open easily and no alarm was set off to his disappointment. Hopefully, things still worked and the battery didn't die... Ethan nearly had a heart attack when a corpse fell out of the front seat and fell to the ground with a dull thud. He quickly pushed it off of him and scrambled away, expecting it to be a walker. But when he stopped he noticed somebody had already put a hole in its head. He swallowed the lump in his throat and went back to quickly climbing into the car and searching for keys. They weren't in the ignition anymore. Which meant they were...

Ethan looked back at the dead body on the ground and winced when he spotted the keys...they were clenched in the bodies rotted out hand. He didn't waste time to think about how disgusting it was and just reached down and pried the things from its cold dead hands, literally. Ethan managed to get them with only his left arm working and quickly put it in the ignition of the car. He said a few prayers even though he wasn't religious before he turned the keys. The car rumbled to a start and Ethan almost felt like happy crying. He took it out of park and put it in sports mode before he put his seatbelt on this time. He wasn't making that mistake twice. He took a deep breath and moved his left leg to the pedal. 

Pain shot through his ankle as he put the pedal to the metal, shooting the car forward and towards the roided up monster. The thing turned towards him and froze at the noise before it began moving forward. Ethan gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, hoping to dear god this worked. He got the car up to sixty within ten seconds and made full impact at eighty miles per hour. He heard the metal crash and his entire body jerked forward only for the airbag to go off. The walker flipped over the roof, crumpling it in its wake and pinning Ethan in between the deflating airbag and the ceiling. The wind was completely knocked out of his body and a burning pain erupted throughout his arms and face. 

He didn't move for what felt like forever until he felt the drivers side door get pulled open. A hand grabbed him and Ethan screamed and tried to jerk away, only to find himself completely pinned. 

"You CANNOT be a badass twice then scream like a little bitch," Jack's voice came and Ethan finally opened his eyes. Well, the best he could. He could already feel the black eyes forming, his nose leaking blood into his mouth. Jack didn't look too much better, having got hit with the airbag earlier. Alex limped up beside him, holding his stomach, blood was on his hand. 

"Oh, Jesus..." Alex gasped and Ethan let out a groan. 

"That bad?" He got out but found it a little hard to talk. Alex came to the side of the car now and gently pulled Ethan from the pancaked car. Jack grabbed the shotgun from the side of the road and went over to the limp body of the roid monster. He cocked the gun and put the barrel to its head before he blew it straight off.

"No, you look great," Alex reassured softly as he helped him to the ground and looked him over. "For being flung out of a car...you look great."

Ethan laughed but ended up coughing and wincing in pain when he tried. He squeezed his eyes shut and laid down once Alex got him settled on the concrete. Jack came back over and knelt beside Ethan, patting his shoulder. The brunette peeked out at him to see a worried and pained look on the man's face. 

"Wh-What's wrong?" Ethan wheezed out. Jack chuckled softly and rubbed his face, sitting down now as a frown came over his lips. 

"This is all my damn fault..." He practically whispered. Ethan frowned and shook his head the best he could, closing his eyes again. 

"It's not your fault, Jack. This had nothing to do with the rescue mission," Alex reassured as he began checking Ethan's wounds. Making the boy whine in pain when he touched particularly painful spots. 

"I had us leave the damn base, didn't I?" Jack retorted. "Now you and the kid are hurt..."

"We're alive, Jack. That's all that matters," Alex said simply. He felt Ethan's arm and wrists before moving to his legs, his face twisting up when he felt the brunette's right leg. 

"Right legs broken, the left ankle is sprained at the very list. Your right arm is broken, the left arm is fine," He hummed before pushing Ethan's shirt up and gently examining his chest and ribs. "Broken ribs too... a few dozen bad cuts and scrapes but other than that. You'll live."

"Huzzah," Ethan weakly cheered. 

"And your spirit isn't broken either," Alex pointed out with a smile. 

"Let's get back to base. We have to walk now...our only two cars have been crashed. But it's not too far down the road," Jack hummed as he climbed to his feet again. Ethan furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of walking but they were quickly diminished by two strong arms picking him up. His eyes flew open to see Jack cradling him as gently as he could. Alex frowned but didn't say anything as he nodded in agreement. 

"Simon will be ecstatic about this," Jack noted sourly as he began walking. Alex limped after him, keeping weight off of his left ankle the best he could. 

"He'll be happy to see us alive," Alex reassured. Jack just let out a snort and continued on without another word. Ethan felt his body getting heavier and his vision blackening. His heart rate slowing down to normal finally and he slipped unconscious against his will.

The next time he came to he heard yelling and felt hands on his leg. He jerked up, eyes flying open as he looked around the room quickly. Lottie jumped with him, she had a sponge in her hand and was currently wiping the blood off of Ethan's lower half. He went dark red when he realized he was completely naked, his left arm flew down to cover himself as he stared at Lottie. His right arm was already bandaged in a cast and cleaned up.

"Why a-am I...naked?" He gasped out, his throat sore. 

"I have a son, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Now lay your little ass back down, I refuse to nurse any new wounds you cause yourself," The woman huffed and wagged her finger at him. He didn't obey and instead searched for his clothes, they were on the floor next to him. Apparently they cut the clothes off of him because they were in shreds. Ethan groaned and looked around the nurse's office he was in. It must be a part of the prison he hadn't seen before. Outside the door stood Simon and Jack, who were in a very heated argument.

"Can you listen to me?" Lottie asked again as she went back to wiping blood gently off of his leg. 

"Y-You don't have to do that!" Ethan insisted. Debating on whether or not he should move his hand from his crotch to stop the woman from wiping him down. Luckily, he didn't have to. Alex came in, his own ankle wrapped up and a limp still in his walk. 

"I can do it, Lottie. Let him keep some dignity, Simon did cut his clothes off," Alex pointed out and Ethan went a bright red. Lottie sighed and dropped the sponge back into the wash bucket. 

"He's all yours. I'll go try and calm Simon down," She said and got up. Alex nodded and took her seat on the stool, giving Ethan a soft smile. 

"Can you lean back for me? We gotta get your leg clean so we can pop it back into place and wrap it up," The man asked. 

"I can do it..." Ethan insisted. The taller man snorted and grabbed the sponge. 

"Oh yeah? With a broken arm and leg?" He asked. The brunette pouted before he leaned back unsurely, he didn't like having someone else wash his naked body. But, Alex was better than Lottie he supposed. 

Alex gave him a warm smile, his lip was split and he was sporting his own black eye. He still somehow looked as handsome as ever. Ethan wondered how many times someone hit him with the pretty stick. The man squeezed extra water from the sponge before he gently cleaned off his leg. Even the lightest of touches made Ethan wince and tense up. So he was thanking the lord by the time Alex was finished cleaning him off. He wrapped his left ankle gently and Ethan only put up a bit of an argument. He just REALLY hated people touching his feet. 

"Okay, now this is gonna hurt a little," Alex warned and Ethan gave him a confused look. 

"What's gonna hurt?" Ethan asked. The taller man gave him an apologetic looked before he grabbed his right leg and snapped his bone back into place. 

Hurt a little was an understatement...a really fucking big understatement. Ethan pouted as sat with a juice box, all wrapped up now but his right leg still throbbed from the abuse Alex put him through. At least he got some clothes on right after that happened. Still...there weren't enough pain killers to numb the pain that was settling into his body. The juice box that Jess brought did help a little bit though. Finally, Simon came into the room, an irritated look on his face. But it really wasn't much of a change from the usual disgruntled expression he wore.

"I heard you were quite the hero out there," Simon noted as he sat in the chair next to Ethan's bed. The brunette sipped at his juice box as he awkwardly glanced over at him. 

"Uh...sure. I don't know if I would say...hero," He replied unsurely. The old man snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"We do have to work on your aim before you're a full-blown badass. Don't go gettin a big head," He huffed. 

"I-I won't..." Ethan reassured. He chewed on his bottom lip and quickly exchanged it for sipping the rest of the juice out of the box. Simon watched him for a moment before he sighed and leaned forward. 

"I mean to say thank you. You risked your life for my little family I've made here. And I admire that," Simon corrected. Ethan paused before he gave him a soft smile and set the juice box down.

"It's no problem," He reassured with a nod. Simon arched an eyebrow and looked over the casts on his arms and his messed up face. 

"Yeah, okay. Just don't go being too reckless there, sharpshooter," Simon teased as he got up. Ethan paused and watched the old man rush out as if he had just confessed his love to him. He smiled softly to himself before he realized the nickname "sharpshooter" was to make fun of his aim. He literally just saved two men's lives! His aim was damn good enough! 

Whatever, he'd take what he could get out of the old man. Thank you and being called a hero was enough for him. He settled back into his bed and let the smile come back to his face as he drifted off to sleep again. Happy that everyone made it back safe.


	6. Finally Some Relief

Happiness doesn't always come easily for everyone. Or sometimes it's hard to process the emotion of happiness. Or any emotion at all in that fact. Sometimes you go months without feeling anything, your body on autopilot and your feelings turned off completely. Sometimes it's safer that way, easier to go throughout life and hardships. You forget why you'd miss having feelings.

And then sometimes you're in a coffee shop with your best friend, one of those aesthetic ones that have string lights and grungy artwork on the walls. There's a song playing in the background, one you haven't heard in years but it's now making you tap your foot. Sometimes you're Ethan, and across from you is Mark, chatting about new ideas for a video. And you're feeling that warm and fuzzy buzzing in your chest.

"We can do a camping video, yeah?" Mark asked. Ethan is just watching him with a hot chocolate in his hands, the paper cup warming his fingers. All he could focus on is how Mark's wearing that light beige fuzzy zip-up that he's always wanted to steal but never wanted to be weird. The man wasn't wearing his contacts so Ethan got to enjoy how cute he looked in his thick rimmed glasses.

"We can get a tent, just go camping. We could even do some actual camp activities. That would be fun," Mark continued on when Ethan didn't answer. "Like how to catch a fish or start a fire."

Ethan listened and watched as Mark explained the idea, looking excited about the plan. He must've got the idea last night, it would explain the very excited text he got at 3 am. It was hard not to get excited when Mark had a new idea, the man was always so passionate about everything he was doing. And it was nice to have that energy around. That and the fact that Ethan could listen to Mark's smooth voice talk for hours upon hours.

"Campus Annus," Ethan hummed with a nod. 

"Hey, not too shabby," Mark replied with a grin as he took his phone out. Seemingly perking up even more when Ethan responded. "I'll write that one down. It'd be cool to do merch of it as well."

"Super cool," Ethan agreed, smiling as he watched Mark type out the name. 

"Super cool," Mark agreed with a small smile. Ethan paused and smiled wider, getting a goofy dreamy look on his face as he watched Mark. 

"Want to go to the park?" Mark asked as he got up from his seat. Ethan blinked himself out of his daze before standing up as well. 

"Sure, it's a little chilly tho," Ethan pointed out as they exited the little cafe and headed down the street towards the little park. Mark rolled his eyes and pulled off his fuzzy jacket, handing it to the smaller man. 

"You'd think coming from Maine you'd be able to deal with California winters," He teased. Ethan tried not to get red in the face as he grabbed the jacket from Mark and threw it over his shoulders, still clutching his hot chocolate. 

"I get cold easily," He defended as him and Mark entered the park. 

"I know." The fond look on Mark's face nearly made Ethan's knees weak. The brunette looked away and quickly chugged his hot chocolate in attempts to cover the blush that came to his cheeks. Mark chuckled and nudged him before looking at the trees with a small smile. 

"I miss Cincinnati especially in the winter The weather reminds me of the fall," Mark mentioned. Ethan swallowed his mouthful of cocoa before looking at the green palm trees. 

"Yeah, I miss seeing all the leaves change colors," Ethan agreed. 

The pair found a park bench to sit on, examining the trees longingly. Ethan shivered and put his arms through the sleeves of Mark's jacket, snuggling in deeper. He breathed the smell of Mark's cologne and natural smell of coffee beans with a small smile. He was an absolute sucker it when it came to Mark's clothes. He wished he could steal the jacket and take it home with him. A nap would be amazing in this jacket. 

"Maybe we could take a trip to Cincinnati next November. See all the trees, Cincinnati parks are extra pretty," Mark suggested, bumping their shoulders together to get Ethan's attention again. The brunette perked up at that and gave Mark a smile. 

"Yeah, I'd like that," Ethan easily agreed with a nod. Mark grinned and got up again, offering Ethan his hand. 

"Well, for now let's go watch some cheesy Halloween movies at my house, okay?" He asked and Ethan grinned. He took his hand and got up, giving Mark a little squeeze before letting go. 

"I'd like that too," Ethan giggled. The two shared a smile for a moment before looking away quickly. Mark cleared his throat and they quickly headed back to the car.

Ethan stared out the window at the trees, they were already red, yellow, and orange. The air was chilly and if it weren't for the smell of rotting bodies, it'd smell actually nice out. 

'Maybe we could take a trip to Cincinnati next November,' Mark's voice played in his head as he stared at the Colorado trees. 'See all the trees, Cincinnati parks are extra pretty.'

Ethan let out a sad noise as he looked down at his leg, he had just gotten the cast off a few days ago and the scars covering it were pretty nasty. He still could hardly walk on it even though the bone had completely healed. Alex had mentioned another month of physical therapy. Ethan was pretty sure the cast had just gotten put on incorrectly. It was already November, now six months from when the virus started. Half a year. And he was hoping he'd be somewhere safe, with his parents, or at least with Mark. 

"You're a lil late," Simon called from the doorway and Ethan looked over at him with a arched eyebrow. 

"Late?" Ethan asked in confusion and Simon came over to the window. 

"Is a lil late to have the windows open. Ya' missed the summer breeze," He explained and Ethan relaxed. 

"I'm late for everything at this moment," He replied before he pushed himself from the chair. 

"You got time kid," Simon huffed and stood back to give the man some space. He rarely helped Ethan when getting up, unlike Jack or Alex, who would immediately grab his arm and keep him steady. 

"It's been half a year, Simon," Ethan replied as he made his way over to his wardrobe and opened it up. Alex had grabbed him some clothes while on his last supply run, including a nice warm jacket. It wasn't Mark's soft and fuzzy one, but it did it's job. 

"I keep track too. Don't go getting stir crazy on me. The van should be ready in the next few days here. One more supply run and we'll find enough parts to attach the trailer. Lottie will have the baby soon and we can get goin," Simon explained as Ethan pulled his jacket on. When the brunette was quiet for too long the older man sighed and came over, patting his back. 

"Listen, I know it ain't been easy. You want to find your family and friends, we all do," Simon said and Ethan finally looked over. "But ya ain't gonna do it at all if yer dead. Ya hear me?" 

"That and your still walking like you got a stick up your ass," Jack chimed in from the hallway. Ethan paused before grinning, looking over at the man with a laugh. 

"It's my character development," He replied and Jack snorted. 

"Alright, Bambi. Come on, let's go do some physical therapy," The big man said and came into the room. 

"Where's Alex?" Simon asked quickly, staring Jack down. The two hadn't made up since they came back, and Simon always put up a fight if the man wanted to take Ethan somewhere.

"Helping Lottie, she's having a lot of pain. Thinks the baby will be coming soon," Jack answered easily, giving Simon a challenging look. "Direct orders from Alex, I'm gonna help Ethan with his therapy." 

"I don't remember Alex bein' in charge," Simon huffed. Jack sighed and put a hand on Ethan's back, gently nudging him towards the door. 

"He beat everyone at arm wrestling," Jack joked with a chuckle. 

"Only because I was down an arm!" Ethan defended as he headed out into the hallway. 

"Yeah sure, _Bambi_ ," Jack snickered and followed after him. 

"That better not be my nickname now," Ethan huffed before looking at Simon. The old man still had a sour look on his face. Ethan gave him a bright grin and waved him off. 

"I'll be fine, Simon. Promise," He reassured and the old man rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever, kid. I ain't worried. Just don't burn anything down," He muttered before marching off. 

Jack grinned at that and ruffled Ethan's hair before once again leading him outside. Cole was sitting with Jess as the little girl braided grass, Spencer sunbathing next to them. He lifted his head when he saw Ethan come out and immediately got up and came over to him. Giving his owners a few sniffs before he gave his leg a lick and laid down next to him. Curling up but not closing his eyes. Ethan smiled and patted his head with a fond smile.

"Alright, let's get too stretching," Jack said as Ethan took a seat on the bench. 

Ethan nodded and extended his leg, Jack got down in front of him and took his ankle before he began helping him stretch his muscle out a little too quickly. Ethan winced and grabbed onto his shoulder, sucking in air as pain shot up his calf. Jack stopped and glanced up at him. 

"You okay?" He asked, glancing to the hand on his shoulder. Ethan nodded and relaxed in his seat again, letting go of his shoulder. 

"Yeah...uh just go a little slower. I'm not sure how Alex does it," Ethan laughed softly. Jack nodded and gave him a reassuring smile before continuing, extending and bending his leg much slower this time. Simon came out and watched from the rocking chair he dragged out onto the pavement. Jack seemed to be a little more tense now as he worked.

After about fifteen minutes Alex came out the back door and headed over to them, giving Simon a nod as he passed. Ethan sighed in relief as Jack let go of his aching leg, finally having mercy on his muscles. 

"How's it going?" Alex asked. 

"Great, uh...I stretched him out," Jack said and patted Ethan's leg as he got up. The brunette winced and let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head as he gave Alex a look that said 'save me'.

"Good good, I'll take over now. Want to go help Simon with dinner?" Alex asked, giving Ethan a wink. 

"Oh for sure, I hope you guys like grilled cheese. It's all I can make!" Jack laughed but headed off. Alex shook his head and took his place in front of Ethan, immediately going in and massaging the back of his leg gently. 

Ethan let out a soft groan and laughed, still wincing a little bit but the massage was helping the soreness. 

"I think having Jack help was a bad idea," Alex chuckled softly as he felt Ethan's calf. Moving up to his thigh for a moment and giving a few squeezes to see how tight the muscles were before retreating again. Even though it was just a few brief squeezes it still made Ethan tense up and grip the bench tighter. 

"He...helped," Ethan said hesitantly with a laugh. Alex chuckled and nodded before standing up. 

"I'm sure. Let's move inside, it's a little too cold out here. It'll lock you up," he explained as he helped Ethan stand. Spencer got up with them and followed them inside to the gym. 

Alex got him seated again and Ethan shrugged off his jacket and tossed it to the side before giving Alex a big smile. Wiggling his legs at him with a laugh. 

"I'm happy to have my leg expert back," He teased and Alex chuckled, sitting in front of him once again after grabbing some massage lotion. 

"Glad to be back, just had to help Lottie. I didn't expect her to fall asleep so quickly," Alex laughed softly. "She's been feeling ill lately."

"Is the baby okay?" Ethan asked as Alex began massaging his leg. As if he was apologizing for letting Jack take over. 

"Yeah, I think the heart burn is just getting to her," He chuckled and Ethan relaxed a bit. 

"Good, that's good," he sighed. Alex worked on his calf before moving up to his knee and then up to his thigh. Pushing his shorts up a bit more to reveal more skin. He ran his thumb over a scar that ran from his knee up to the halfway mark on his thigh. Alex was soft and gentle with his touch as always, his big tan hands enveloping most of Ethan's pale thigh. 

"I've lost some of my thigh muscle," Ethan complained as he noticed how much more fat there was on his thigh than muscle now. 

"You'll get it back, you're lucky you have your personal trainer here," Alex chuckled and worked on a knot on the inside of his thigh. 

Ethan tensed up and shivered at the sensation, letting out a soft little laugh as he nodded his head. 

"Jack's already offered, I'm so sorry," Ethan joked. Alex paused and glanced up at Ethan before going back to massaging, moving up his thigh a bit more. 

"Oh, I'm sure he has," Alex noted. 

His thumb gently caressed the inside of his thigh and Ethan bit the inside of his cheeks as he watched. He felt his heart beat pick up a little bit as he watched Alex work. He gripped either side of the padded bench as Alex found a new knot on his upper thigh and began working on it. Ethan tried to relax a little bit but shivers kept going up his spine thanks to how ticklish his thighs were. 

"You don't have to get every knot out..." Ethan laughed softly and Alex paused before pulling his hands away with his own soft laugh. 

"The masseuse in me got carried away," He explained after a moment. Alex looked up at Ethan and hesitated again, the brunette arched an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. 

"I never knew you were a massage therapist," Ethan laughed softly, watching Alex. 

"I'm a pretty good one," The man replied. There was another pause before he placed his hand on Ethan's thigh again. "Y'know I could always...I mean you can always ask me for a massage. If you need one, your pretty tight. Your muscles....since you've been laying around a lot lately."

Ethan watched him for a moment, not understanding why he seemed so nervous to offer that. He gave him a cheerful smile anyways and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I'm not going to turn that down," Ethan chuckled and Alex smiled softy. He stood up now and cracked his knuckles, looking away for a moment before looking at Ethan again. 

"Want that massage now?" He asked. The brunette thought for a moment before shrugging and nodding. 

"Sure, Jack fucked me up a little too much anyways," He laughed. 

"Cool, let's go back to your room for it," Alex suggested with a smile and Ethan nodded.

"Sure thing!" He chirped and Alex nervously went around and gathered a towel and lotion from the room. Ethan got up and watched him in amusement, it was cute how shy the big guy seemed over just a back massage. 

"Ready?" Alex asked as he came back over to him, looking down at the brunette thanks to their height difference. Ethan gave him a warm smile and motioned for the door. 

"Lead the way."


	7. Continuing On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter used to be a note saying I was discontinuing since I thought no one was interested in it anymore! But, after so much support from the comments, I'm continuing the story! I'm also making a one-shot for people who don't enjoy the slow burn! Sorry for the confusion everyone! I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sex at the beginning!
> 
> Ethan X Alex in this chapter

Ethan was glad Alex had chosen his room since the bed was much bigger in there. They had gotten a double in there for him, figuring he needed it the most due to his accident. Ethan felt slightly guilty for taking it, but it was also much cozier in there than any of the other rooms. Out of everyone in the group, Ethan had received the most gifts. Jack and Alex always brought him something back if they went on a supply run. The kids were always drawing him things he'd hang on the walls. And Lottie moved a rocking chair in there so she could knit with him. The two grew close after he was bedridden. 

Ethan got settled on the bed after kicking his shoes off. Alex went over to the window and shut it, trying to keep the smell of rot out of the room. Ethan had a candle lit so it wasn't too bad. But that breeze did something awful. He glanced at Ethan before closing the blinds as well. The brunette watched him curiously but didn't ask any questions. He assumed it was to set a calming tone in the room. 

"Alright, shirt off and lay on your stomach," Alex ordered as he uncapped the lotion. 

Ethan smiled at him and took off his jacket and shirt, tossing them to the side before he laid on the bed fully. Alex watched from a distance for a moment before he moved forward and squirted some lotion on his back. Ethan hummed softly and closed his eyes as he felt Alex's strong hands run over his back. He smeared the lotion around before he began massaging his shoulders. Ethan let out a happy little sigh at the feeling, his shoulders and neck had been so sore recently. It was killing him, he definitely needed this. 

Alex worked every single knot out of his upper back before he slid his hands down to his waist. He hesitated for a moment before he worked his thumbs over Ethan's spine. The brunette let out a whine at how it felt when pressure was applied, his back cracking at the action. This time he let out a low groan and gripped the bedsheets. He didn't notice how Alex's fingers twitch, too lost in the feeling of all of it. 

Alex continued, experienced hands dipping down to the small of his back. He drew a few more noises out of Ethan before he worked on his spine, giving it complete attention. He used light pressure as he ran his palms up the expanse of pale skin on his back. Ethan squirmed too much when he got too close to his sides so he kept it on his spine. Working out the tension and turning the man into putty underneath him. 

"Alex, that feels good~" Ethan purred and this time Alex let out his own shaky sigh. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying," Alex replied after a moment. His voice was huskier and Ethan only picked up on it a little. And that was only because the tone made shivers go up his back. 

Alex worked in silence for the next fifteen minutes, working out any kink in Ethan's back. It was quiet for a moment before Alex gently put a hand on the back of Ethan's thigh. The brunette glanced over his shoulder to give the man a curious look. 

"I could...get the knots out in your legs too. I'm sure your hips and upper thighs are sore as well," Alex offered. Ethan watched him for a moment before he nodded and got up. The lewdness of the situation didn't escape him this time as he unzipped his pants and worked them off. When he was left in just a pair of boxers he glanced at Alex and climbed onto the bed. 

"I'll be gentle," Alex promised as he added more lotion to his hands. Ethan's face flushed and he nodded, trying to keep his thoughts from going south. This was just a massage from a friend. A good friend that just wanted to help with some of the soreness. God he wished his arm hadn't been broken for so long, if he had been able to use it for the past few months maybe he wouldn't be so pent up. 

"You always are," Ethan laughed softly, responding just to keep it casual. 

Alex chuckled at that and it made Ethan go dark red. He didn't realize the double meaning that could've had until he said it. Alex didn't seem to mind too much and got started on massaging his thighs. Ethan was much better about keeping his noises in check this time, even though it was much harder to do with this situation. Alex's thumbs would flick to the inside of his thighs every so often and the feeling was making his head fill with the dirtiest thoughts. It felt good in more than one way and he was starting to get hot and fuzzy.

Ethan was quiet for the most part, that was until Alex dipped his thumbs underneath his boxers and worked the muscles under his ass. A soft moan was forced from his throat, muffled mostly by the pillow. Alex still heard apparently, because he did hesitate to continue. But eventually kept going, getting the insides of the uppermost part of Ethan's thighs. The brunette was so happy he was laying on his stomach, his erection nicely hidden between the mattress and his body. 

But dear lord was his mind starting to get hazy, his heart pounding in his ears. He didn't know he could get so turned on from just a massage. It made him feel guilty for taking advantage of his friend, but what was he supposed to do? If he asked Alex to stop the man would get worried and want him to turn around. And at this point, his hard-on was not going to go unnoticed. Ethan panted and bit the pillow as he tried to keep his trembling to a minimum, but every so often Alex's fingers would brush against his ass and shivers would go up his spine. 

Alex stopped completely this time, squeezing Ethan's thighs before he slid his hands down. Removing them from the man's thighs as he let out a shaky sigh. Ethan went a darker red and reluctantly looked over at the tall man. He froze when he noticed Alex was red in the face as well, a blush reaching the man's ears. Ethan pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at the floor, trying to figure out what to say. But his brain was so muddled with dirty thoughts he couldn't piece together anything properly. 

"Eth...I..." Alex started but just trailed off. 

The brunette swallowed thickly before he rolled onto his back, shyly trying to cover his erection the best he could. He looked up at Alex, meeting his gaze for a moment. That broke the flood gate and Alex climbed onto the bed. Ethan sat up to meet him, relief hitting him like a wave as their lips met. A hot and passionate kiss picking up as Alex pushed Ethan onto his back again. The larger man climbed over him, one hand cupping his cheek while the other held onto Ethan's wrist. 

Ethan did his best not to roll his hips up into Alex and dry hump the poor man. He kept it just the kiss, trying to focus on Alex's lips and not the incredibly hot body above him. Alex nipped at Ethan's bottom lip before snaking his tongue into the smaller man's mouth. He let go of Ethan's wrist and ran his hands up his torso, making him shiver at the touch. It felt so good to finally be touching someone, Ethan thought his brain was going to melt out of his ears. 

Alex was so strong and handsome, easily holding Ethan into place and groping at his body. Ethan decided he should touch too, running a hand up Alex's tan muscular arm. He moaned softly into the man's mouth as he reached his chest and up to his neck. His pale fingers brushed against Alex's dark beard and Ethan whimpered. For a moment it wasn't Alex above him, but Mark. It was Mark's lips on his and Mark's hands trailing down his abdomen and to his-

Ethan squeezed his eyes shut and pushed the thought out of his head, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck as he tried to kiss the thoughts of his best friend out of his mind. 

After everything Ethan collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily as Alex laid down next to him. Ethan's hips were already sore from the position and thanks to Alex. Apparently he wasn't gentle in every single way. Not that he complained, the pacing Alex went made it hard to think. And Ethan really didn't want to think during that whole thing. He just wanted to feel good. But afterward, he felt guilty and miserable. Thinking about his best friend who had a girlfriend...and that may or may not even be alive during sex was a big no-no. 

Alex seemed to pick up on how quiet he was and sat up a bit, watching him with curious eyes. 

"I'm flattered if you're too tired to talk. But...I can't say that I believe it's just that," He chuckled softly. Ethan paused and bit his bottom lip, sitting up as well, rubbing his arm as he looked at the floor, unable to meet Alex's eyes. 

"I...just have a lot on my mind," He said after a moment. Alex nodded and got up, grabbing his boxers and pulled them on. He sat down again and cleared his throat, getting the brunette to look at him. 

"Hey, I get it. I know I was literally...just inside of you a second ago. But, if it was just sex...I get it," Alex stated and Ethan frowned. 

"It's not fair to you.." He started but Alex cut him off. 

"I was hoping it would be just that," He chuckled softly. "I'm not really looking for a relationship through all this. A warm body is just nice. That's all."

Ethan watched him for a moment and relaxed a little more before he frowned again and looked away. 

"It's...different. I have feelings for someone else," Ethan admitted softly. As honest as always, even if it was a little late. The raven-haired man paused for a moment before tilting his head to the side, the small smile on his lips a little more forced.

"Jack?" He asked and Ethan almost choked.

"What?! No! He's like...like a dad to me!" Ethan replied quickly, shaking his head. Alex let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing before he watched him again.

"Lottie?" He questioned and Ethan sighed heavily.

"No...not anyone here," He admitted softly. Luckily, Alex wasn't an idiot and he caught on fast.

"Oh, Mark?" He asked and when Ethan looked away quickly he took that as a yes. Alex readjusted so that he was sitting pretzel style on the mattress, a reassuring smile on his face as he gingerly touched Ethan's knee. 

"Look, don't take this the wrong way. But, I'm not trying to steal you from Mark. Also...if you feel guilty because you like Mark but still...slept with me. It's not like you're cheating," Alex tried and Ethan paused before laughing softly. 

"I suppose you're right..." He replied, giving Alex a cute little smile. The man grinned and kissed his forehead. 

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to try and bang you as much as I can before we get to the safehouse. Because, as hot as you are. Mark would kill me if he found out we were screwing," Alex chuckled. "And I enjoy my life."

Ethan rolled his eyes and got up as well, feeling a lot better about...well...everything. Hearing Alex talk about seeing Mark at the safehouse comforted him. He liked to know someone else had hope. 

"He wouldn't give a shit," Ethan reassured as he found his boxers and a pair of joggers. Alex snorted and shook his head but pulled his shirt on and said nothing. 

Ethan got his shirt on just as Jack opened the door. The three of them froze and Ethan went dark red. The room was an absolute mess and smelled like sex. It didn't help that Alex had left the cum towel on the bed. Jack stared at them before he slapped a hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh. Alex gave the man a warning look as he pulled his boots back on. 

"Shut it, Jack," Alex huffed as he grabbed the towel and threw it into the laundry basket. 

"Hey! I'm not saying anything," Jack chuckled, smirking at Ethan. Who was now red as a tomato, desperately trying to hunt down the sweater that Lottie knitted him. "I just hope you were gentle with our, Bambi."

"You promised me that wouldn't be my nickname!" Ethan huffed and Jack grinned. 

"I said no such thing. Also, you might want a turtleneck," He snickered. 

Ethan went red again as he quickly checked himself in the mirror, noticing the hickies all down the side of his neck. When did those get there?! He pouted and shot Alex a look, the man just gave him an apologetic smile before he rushed out of the room. 

"Dinnertime I'm guessing? Gotta go take care of Lottie," Alex excused. Ethan pouted and grabbed a hoodie, pulling that on instead of the knitted sweater he had wanted to wear. When he turned around Jack was still there. The man grinned and offered him his arm. 

"Figured you might need extra help getting to the table today," He snickered and Ethan huffed. 

"Shut it, Jack," He mumbled, his ears red as he left the room.


	8. It All Ends Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lottie has her baby and everything goes to shit.

Ethan sat in the doorway of his van with Spencer at his side as Alex and Jack fixed up Simon's RV. Soundproofing the walls so that Lottie's baby wouldn't be heard when they parked. Ethan wasn't much of a car guy so he sat aside and let them handle it. He had his journal open in his lap, it was getting towards the end of it. He should probably stop writing so damn big, or just get a new one. He probably shouldn't have taped all of his photos in the front of the journal either. But, he wanted to keep photos of his old life close to him. 

Ethan found himself flipping to the front and looking through photos he had. Most of them had been on his phone originally, luckily Kathryn had a thing for printing them out. And thankfully he printed out a few of his favorites as well. They were old, about four years at this point. Almost all of them from when he had his blue hair and had just moved down to California. He stopped on the Christmas photo of all of them. Him and Amy sat in Santas lap and the rest of the group surrounding them. Mark by Amy's side and Kathryn by his. Tyler standing tall behind him as well. They all looked so happy and Ethan remembered how excited he was for Christmas that year.

The photo next to it was just of him and Mark. It was one of the first times he had met Mark, back when he was a fan and Mark was his biggest idol. He was still a pimply-faced teen back then, not even close to being as tall as Mark. Who had short hair and wore those thin black-framed glasses. Ethan let out a soft sigh as he examined the photo. He wished he could go back to that day, relive some of his normal life again. Be by Mark again and just...feel at home and safe for once. 

It wasn't like he didn't feel safe at the prison with everyone. But, it was never 100% safe. They were always having to make runs to get more supplies thanks to Simon being stir crazy. And his need to be so overly prepared for this trip to Cincinnati. Lottie was going to have her baby soon and Ethan knew it wouldn't be easy on anyone. And the baby would draw a lot of attention when it cried. That and sleep would no longer be a thing for anyone if they were all going to be stuck in that RV.

The thought of Mark made him feel warm and safe. The older man always had a hero complex and there were many times where he rescued Ethan. Ethan would like to think there were a few times where he rescued Mark. But, there was no way he could make Mark feel the same way that he did. There was a special kind of comfort that could only be found next to Mark. It made Ethan feel all sorts of warm, safe, and fuzzy in his stomach. 

He shut the book with a sigh, checking on Jack and Alex before he put the book back in his bag. Ethan got up and headed inside to check on everyone, Spencer at his heels. Jess and Cole were playing in the main hall, drawing on the walls with chalk. Ethan smiled softly before he heading into the kitchen only to find it empty. Lottie must be in bed finally, the woman rarely took a break but when she did she was usually asleep for hours. He ducked back out and headed to the rooms to find Lottie.

He stopped by her room to find the door shut, he contemplated knocking when Spencer whined at his feet before going down the hall again towards the back. Figuring the pup had to pee Ethan retreated and walked to the back with Spencer, opening the door for him to run out. Simon was in his rocking chair, taking apart his gun and putting it back together. The older man glanced up at Ethan and the air grew tense between them. It had been a week since he had hooked up with Alex, and they had done it two more times since then. The last time was when Simon found out, and ever since then, it was silence between them.

Ethan didn't know exactly why the man had pulled away so suddenly, especially when they were just starting to get along. Ethan cleared his throat and decided to try and start a conversation. 

"It's looking like we should be ready to go soon," Ethan noted. Simon didn't even look at him, just grunted and kept on cleaning his gun. Ethan waited for a moment, picking at his skin nervously before he decided to try again, with a direct question this time. 

"Are you gonna come help with the RV?" He asked, wincing the moment the question came out of his mouth. Why the fuck did he say that?

Simon tensed up and shot Ethan a look, putting the gun back together now. 

"Whenever you learn how to use a damn screwdriver," He retorted and Ethan tried not to curl up into a ball and die. He just nodded and chewed on his bottom lip, well this was going wonderfully. 

"I...know how to use one," He tried but Simon went back to ignoring him. Polishing off his gun now and setting it in his lap, just rocking back and forth now. 

Ethan was about to give up and turn away but Alex stepped outside, placing a hand on Ethan's shoulder as he gave Simon a warm smile. The old man stopped polishing his gun and looked up at him. 

"Me and Jack are going to head out on that last supply run," He informed. "Simon do you want to come with?" 

"I'll join you," Ethan said quickly. Alex tensed up and pulled his hand away, rubbing the back of his neck now. 

"Ah...I don't think that's a good idea Eth," Alex said unsurely. "You're still not too strong on your feet. And cant properly shoot."

"He wasn't able to shoot before," Simon snorted. Ethan went red in the ears as embarrassment hit him, he didn't like taking shit from Simon. 

"I had pretty good aim when I saved Alex and Jack from that mutant," He bit out. 

"I don't need to take yer shit, boy. You almost got killed the last time," Simon snapped as he got out of his seat. 

"So did they, if they get to go then I should get to go," Ethan declared, standing his ground now. 

"Hey, you two, don't start. Ethan, I was going to ask if you could watch Lottie for me," Alex cut in, stepping in between the two. 

"Me? Why me?" Ethan asked with a frown, looking up at Alex now with narrowed his eyes. 

"Because you're the only one that won't get his head ripped off by her," Alex quickly explained. "Somebody needs to make sure she stays calm so that baby doesn't pop out while we're gone."

Ethan frowned but backed down, crossing his arms over his chest. It was fucking ridiculous how they still treated him like he was some fragile doll. He literally fucking drove a car into a giant mutant! How the fuck did that make him fragile? So what his leg was still a little weak and his aim was a little off? He was still just as useful as anyone else. 

"You're better off staying off the field until ya got all yer' strength back. I'm going to stay back too, Al. Just in case more manpower is needed here," Simon stated as he pushed past him and went inside. Heading out to go see Jack. Ethan's eyebrow twitched in irritation. 

"Eth, I'm sorry," Alex sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder again. "But you're the most helpful to us here."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Alex. I saved your fucking ass out there before and I'd do it again even if all my bones were broken," Ethan snapped at him now, slapping his hand off of his shoulder. Alex looked taken aback before he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. 

"You're tough, Ethan. I know you are. No one here is saying you're not," Alex reassured. "We just have a pregnant woman that needs to be watched after and Simon would just piss her off. Jack would be completely useless if an emergency happened and she went into labor. And I need to go on this trip to make sure Jack doesn't get distracted from the main task."

Ethan softened but still kept his arms crossed over his chest, refusing to look at Alex while he was so pissed off. 

"Alright, I'll stay..." Ethan gave in after a moment. Alex let out a sigh of relief and gave him a warm smile. 

"Thank you, Ethan. Don't worry you'll get your chance to kick some zombie ass again," he reassured and Ethan eased up even more. 

"Promise?" Ethan asked and Alex nodded. 

"Of course," He hummed and kissed Ethan on the forehead. "And, for being a trooper...we can work out a reward for you tonight."

Ethan went a dark red at the thought, his face getting hot with embarrassment now instead of anger. The brunette let out a huff and waved him away, rubbing at the spot Alex kissed. 

"Don't call me a trooper and then talk about fucking me in the same sentence," He huffed and Alex chuckled. 

"I'll make sure not to," He hummed fondly before he gave him another kiss goodbye and headed out to the front. 

Ethan let the jeep out after Alex and Jack cleared a few of the walkers away from the entrance, opening and closing the gates after them. Alex shot a few of them as they drove off before they disappeared around the corner. Ethan sighed softly before heading back up to the prison, it stressed him the fuck out being that close to the gate. Thanks to the noises on the grounds, they attracted zombies like crazy. And they had a constant thick layer of walkers around the fence.

Cole and Jess were chasing Spencer around the front yard now, the pup enjoying some playtime and exercise after his long nap. Ethan watched them for a moment before he headed inside. He supposed he should go check on Lottie, wake her up from her nap. 

Ethan grabbed some bread and water from the kitchen before he made his way to Lottie's room. He paused and went to his room to grab his knitting needles and yarn. Maybe they could continue his knitting lessons while everyone was gone. He was working on making a scarf out of fuzzy blue yarn Jack had grabbed for him. But, it was just turning out to be a terrible knotted mess. He gathered everything up and went to Lottie's room with his arms full, he used his hip to open the door, and leisurely walked in. 

"Lottie, the guys left I'm in charge-" Ethan trailed off when he saw Lottie's empty bed coated with blood. All the things in his hands were dropped the moment he noticed the window was open and covered in blood as well. 

Ethan rushed over and looked out it, seeing a trail of blood going towards the chicken coop. He swore under his breath before he rushed out of the room and out into the front yard. At the moment Ethan knew a few things. First, there was only so much blood a person could lose before they died. And the blood in Lottie's room definitely seemed like the right amount to end in death. So that leads him to the second fact, Lottie was currently dead. How? He had no fucking idea. But, he did know that she had gotten out of her room and was now somewhere in the prison.

Cole and Jess were still playing peacefully in the front yard, they had strayed a little far from the entrance without Simon to yell at them to stay close. They were closer to the fence then they were Ethan. And with a newly dead Lottie on the lose, Ethan was rightfully stressed the fuck out.

"Jess, get inside!" Ethan ordered frantically. The blonde teen jumped at his tone and looked up at him with wide eyes. She got up quickly, scooping Cole up with her before heading over to Ethan. 

"What's happening?!" Jess yelled back as she picked up her pace. Ethan froze as he heard the sound of feet running on pavement. His head snapped over to the trail and low and behold, Lottie was running full speed for the gate. A swaddle of bloodied blankets in her arms. 

"LOTTIE!" Ethan screamed and started to run after her but his weak knee gave out and made him stumble. He cursed and looked at Jess, who was now running full sprint to him. Spencer was running towards him as well, much closer than Jess was. 

"INSIDE JESS!" Ethan yelled as he did his best to catch up to Lottie. Spencer was at his side before he could do anything about it.

The woman made it to the gate much before he did and she slowed down, ducking into the control room that controlled the whole system. Ethan gritted his teeth as he picked up his pace. She was fucking alive?! After losing all of that blood? What the fuck was she doing?! He froze as the gate suddenly started to open. The group of walkers had replenished outside the gate even though Alex has just cleared it all up. The sound of the vehicles leaving always attracted more walkers to the area. 

Ethan stopped dead in his tracks as the first few walkers broke past the first gate. He let out a helpless yell when the second gate started to open and Lottie stepped out of the control room. Spencer stopped next to him, his ears perked up and alert. 

"LOTTIE! SHUT THE GATE!" Ethan screamed at her as he broke out into the fastest run he could manage. But he quickly stopped again when he noticed the dead look in the woman's eyes. She was clutching a swaddled baby to her chest, blood coating her legs and everything. Walkers slipped in and walked right past her, paying her no mind. Ethan felt his blood run cold as he began backpedaling. 

Shit...fuck...he needed to get to the radio room. He needed to get a gun. He needed to fucking get Jess and Cole to safety! Ethan whimpered before he turned high heel and started limp running back to the prison. Spencer was right at his heels, not ever running ahead even though he damn well could have. Ethan could hear the walkers running in after him and a strangled sob left him. 

He looked behind him, happy to see that most of them were too rotted to break out into a full run. Ethan looked back just in time for something to bite down on his leg. He quickly ate shit, slamming his face into the concrete in front of him. Pain shot through his nose as the world went black for a moment.

He pushed himself up the best he could but his head spun the moment he tried. Ethan let out a sob as he felt Spencer lick at the side of his face. His head grew heavy and the last thing he heard was running before the world went black. 

Great...he was going to fucking die because he tripped. And he always made fun of those girls in horror movies. Ironic...


	9. Finally

Mark groaned at the sound of the heavy gate opening outside. It always rattled the rest of the fence and woke up absolutely everyone who lived on the outskirts. The man flipped over and examined his alarm clock, it was only 4:30 am. The sun wasn't even up yet, but he was used to early mornings anyways. Unlike Chica, who was still happily sleeping away at the end of the bed. He dragged himself away from his warm and comfortable bed and grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe before stepping outside of his bedroom into the tiny kitchen of his trailer home. He put on a cup of coffee as he pulled on his combat boots and laced them up. He filled three mugs with black coffee before leaving the trailer, locking it behind him. 

There were a dozen more trailer homes planted in a field next to a huge military base. Men in uniform were already filing out of the place for training. There weren't many soldiers, no more than thirty men and women stood around. Some smoked cigarettes while others began on their stretches. Mark went over to the gate that separated them, looking through the people. He smiled when he saw Tyler and whistled at the man to get his attention. His big friend perked up and looked over at him before jogging to the entrance.

"Morning, soldier. I brought you coffee," Mark hummed to his friend. Tyler chuckled and opened the gate. He stepped out and took the mug from him happily.

"You're up really early, huh?" Tyler asked as he took the lid off and gently blew on the black liquid inside. 

"Today's an important day," Mark replied and sipped his own easily. "Speaking of which...did you talk to the General yet?"

"He did," A voice cut in, and Amy came up beside Tyler. Her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Mark closely. Her dark hair was tied back into a ponytail and her uniform fit her a bit loosely. Mark grinned to her and stood up straighter. 

"Hello, Lieutenant. Are you excited about today?" Mark asked as he held the mug out to her. Amy looked down at the mug and sighed before she looked at the man. 

"Tyler, go join the rest of the group while I talk to Mark. I'll be there in a moment," Amy said with a soft smile. The taller man glanced at Mark before nodding and jogging off to be with the others again. 

"I'm guessing you talked to him?" Mark asked as he took the mug he had extended out to Amy back. The woman frowned softly and nodded her head. 

"Mark, with your injury and everything-" Amy started.

"I can see out of it perfectly fine now," Mark replied. Amy gave him a look before she reached her hand out and pushed back the hair that covered Mark's left eye. Examining the thick scar that ran over it, a thick milky white sheen over his eyeball. Mark swatted her hand away and stepped back. 

"You can't shoot a gun with one eye, Mark. We've talked about this," Amy reminded him and the man looked away. 

"It's healed over now. What did the general say?" Mark asked. 

Amy sighed heavily and rubbed her temple before staring at Mark once again. He raised his head to meet her gaze, one eye completely unseeing. 

"He'll talk to you. See how good your aim is and then we'll go from there," She said finally and the man perked up. 

"Really?" He asked with a grin. He had been trying to get this position for nearly half a year now. Amy and Tyler both went on to be apart of the military, going on missions and clearing up more and more of the city. All while he was stuck in his trailer healing his eye and working on his aim. After losing his eye his depth perception was dangerously off. 

Amy let out a sigh and was about to respond with some lecture when the General came out of the base and blew his whistle. Amy chewed on her bottom lip before looking back at Mark. The man was watching the General now, not paying too much attention to what Amy was doing. The woman frowned and patted Mark's shoulder before taking the coffee from his hands. 

"Thanks for the coffee. Come after lunch," Amy ordered. 

"Thanks, Amy. I'll see you then," Mark said with a grin. Amy watched him for a moment before smiling softly back and rushing off to join the rest of the soldiers.

Mark watched her leave before walking to his shift at the hospital with a pep in his step. He hurried into the building and went straight to the reviewing ward. The man entered the lunchroom and smiled at the little old Korean woman who sat at the table. 

"Mom, you'll never guess what happened," Mark said excitedly as he placed the mug in front of the woman. Sudok glanced up at him, checking out his lack of scrubs before she gave him a stern look. 

"Where are your scrubs?" She asked with a pout. 

"I'll grab extras from Wade," Mark replied quickly as he sat down next to her. "The General is seeing me today."

"Oh, General is very handsome. You should ask about medical supplies," Sudok replied as she looked back at her crossword puzzle. Mark deadpanned before scooting his chair closer to her. 

"Yes, I will. I actually am talking to him about the army," Mark explained again. This got the woman's attention and she looked at him in surprise. 

"He let you?" She asked and Mark broke out into a toothy grin. 

"Yup, I go at lunchtime. SO, you'll have to have Bob cover my shift," He said as he stood up. 

"You be back before lunch over?" Sudok asked. "Your shift is newcomers."

"We got new ones?" Mark asked absentmindedly and Sudok nodded. 

"Haven't seen them yet. Got three men and a young girl," she replied and Mark grinned at that. They needed more kids around here, it was too quiet on the streets. And more recruits for the military was always good. 

"I'll go up and check on them now. When did they get in?" Mark asked as he grabbed a clipboard and a stethoscope off the table. 

"They just brought men in," Sudok replied as she went back to her puzzle. "They in receiving."

"Okay, thanks," Mark hummed as he rushed out of the room to go find Wade. 

The halls were pretty much empty despite a few people ducking in and out of rooms. The night shift people were still on and people haven't changed yet. They had about ten nurses on staff other than Mark, his mother, and Bob. Wade was in charge of inventory and medicine distribution. And also in charge of handing out slacks. Mark had to get a new pair usually twice a month. His always got lost, damaged beyond repair, or he just forgot them at home.

"Wade, my favorite guy," Mark greeted as he walked in. 

Wade was already in his slacks, sitting behind a table and filling out paperwork. The moment he saw Mark he groaned and slid his chair back, grabbing a box of scrubs and dropping it on the table without another word. Mark grinned at him and laughed as he took the top off of the box and began looking for his size as Wade went back to his paperwork. 

"Goodmorning," Mark chirped and Wade hummed back. 

"It's goodnight for me. Bella's about to come in. You're lucky I was still here to give you your uniform," Wade huffed. 

Mark grabbed a large out of the box and pulled off his shirt, tugging that one on while Wade scribbled down things on a sheet of lined paper. 

"I'd just have to smooth-talk Bella a little. She'd give one to me," Mark chuckled and switched his pants next. 

"Sure you could have," Wade snorted. Mark laced the front of the scrubs so they fit on his hips before tugging the shirt down. It was tight against his muscular frame but they ran out of extra larges about two months ago thanks to Mark.

"I definitely could have," he replied before he knelt down to lace his combat boots back up. As he went down he noticed a dog standing in the doorway, an Aussie Cattle mix. It made Mark stop in his tracks and stare at the pooch for a moment in confusion. It looked an awful lot like Spencer...it couldn't be, could it?

"Spencer?" Mark breathed out as he stood up. The dog stared at him for a moment before taking off down the hall. Mark hesitated for a moment before he took off after the dog. Leaving Wade looking confused at his friend antics. 

The dog sprinted down the hall and Mark followed in pursuit, chasing it towards the newcomer's ward. He didn't let his hopes get up. This couldn't be Spencer. It wasn't possible that Spencer was here. He checked Ethan's house before he left. It was surrounded by walkers...there's no way the two made it out. Even as he told himself this he continued to sprint down the hall after the dog. Skidding into the newcomer's ward and watching the dog trot to the end of a bed. He looked up at the bed and froze when he saw a little blonde girl with freckles sitting on it.

His heart dropped and he felt his face heat up, he cleared his throat when the girl looked up at the commotion. This must be one of the newcomers...and the dog probably belonged to her. He readjusted his suit before giving the girl a soft smile. 

"Hello, you're new. Right?" Mark asked as he came in. The pup sat at the end of the bed, looking up at Mark expectantly but warily. Mark quickly looked away, feeling pain in his chest when he looked at the dog. Memories of Ethan coming back to his brain and eating away at him. 

"Yes...you look familiar..." The blonde replied with a pout. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she must've gone through a lot to get here...

"My name's Mark. What's your name?" He asked as he grabbed yet another clipboard from the end of the bed. The name Jess was scribbled onto the ID form along with her age and caretaker. A man named Simon claimed her as his child. He wondered where the other three men had gone off too. Probably still in processing. 

"Jess," She said softly before looking down at the dog. "This is Spencer." 

Mark paused and gripped the clipboard tighter, his eyes snapping up to meet hers again. His chest grew heavy once more as hope slithered it's way down his throat and into his heart. 

"Mark?" A soft voice called behind him and Mark swore his heart stopped. He looked over his shoulder and suddenly there he was.

Ethan stood in the doorway, staring at Mark with wide teary eyes. His head was bandaged up, long and messy brown hair sticking out the top. He looked healthy and pretty much in one piece, even if he leaned more weight on one side. Looking like he could be blown over very easily. Mark set the clipboard down and turned towards him completely. That hope in his heart blooming into happiness. 

"Ethan..." He whispered.


End file.
